Dark Effect : L'histoire interactive
by sorcikator
Summary: La Moisson est terminée, les Moissonneurs ont été détruits...mais dans une Galaxie tentant encore de se relever des cendres de la guerre, d'autres menaces surgissent, menaçant d'amener un nouvel âge sombre...sans le commandant Shepard, quelles chances ont les peuples de la Galaxie ? HISTOIRE CLASSÉE M POUR VIOLENCE.
1. La fin de tout

_Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas revenu sur ._

_Pour cette troisième histoire signée Sorcikator, je tente quelque chose de nouveau, qui nécessite quelques explications. Cette fanfiction sera interactive, comme le dit le titre. Ce que cela veut dire, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, chers lecteurs, cela veut dire que c'est VOUS qui choisirez comment ce récit avancera. À la fin de chaque chapitre, il vous sera proposé plusieurs choix : grâce aux reviews, ce sera vous, lecteurs, qui voterez pour le destin qui attendra les personnages. Vous pourrez également voter via ma page d'auteur sur Facebook, sur laquelle je poste régulièrement des nouvelles inédites sur mes fics. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette page que certains d'entre vous auront voté pour la création du personnage principal que vous découvrirez sous peu._

_Cette histoire est basée sur le jeu Mass Effect. Par conséquent, ceux qui ne désirent pas être spoilés sur l'intrigue du jeu, en particulier la fin, je vous suggère de ne pas lire. Vous aurez été prévenus. :-P_

_DISCLAIMER : Mass Effect est la propriété de Bioware et EA Games. J'écris cette fic dans un but de divertissement, sans espoir de gagner de l'argent au passage. ^^_

**Prologue**

**La fin de tout**

En l'an 2183 du calendrier humain, le Spectre renégat Saren Arterius mena un assaut inexplicable contre la Citadelle, cœur du pouvoir galactique. À la tête d'une armée de synthétiques, les Geth, Saren dévasta la flotte concilienne, entraînant la mort malheureuse du Conseil lui-même, avant que la cinquième flotte de l'Alliance ne repousse l'envahisseur. Grâce à l'intervention du commandant Shepard, premier Spectre humain, Saren fut vaincu et son vaisseau-mère, le Sovereign, détruit.

Ce que la plupart des gens ignoraient, toutefois, c'est que cette attaque en apparence dénuée de sens cachait un complot dont la menace atteignait des proportions galactiques : tapis dans les ténèbres de l'Abime s'étendant hors des bordures de la Galaxie, une puissance froide, étrangère, attendait son heure. Leur agent avait été vaincu, mais eux, ils restaient présents.

Les Moissonneurs.

Cette race de machines anciennes et redoutables imposait sur la Galaxie un cycle de mort durant depuis des millions d'années. Tous les cinquante mille ans, les Moissonneurs se déversaient dans la Galaxie afin de «moissonner» toutes les civilisations organiques évoluées, avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Sovereign, le vaisseau de Saren, était en réalité le porte-étendard de la flotte des Moissonneurs, et l'assaut sur la Citadelle avait pour but d'appeler ses semblables.

Ce sont les Moissonneurs qui précipitèrent l'extinction des Prothéens, nos précurseurs, lors du précédent cycle. Ayant reçu un avertissement envoyé à travers les millénaires par les derniers Prothéens, Shepard tenta d'avertir la Galaxie tout entière de la menace. Malheureusement, personne ne voulut l'écouter, les dirigeants de toutes les races se plongeant dans un déni malsain. Jusqu'au jour où la menace frappa à la porte.

Trois ans après l'assaut avorté de Sovereign, les Moissonneurs envahirent la Galaxie, balayant immédiatement les défenses de la Galaxie et faisant tomber le feu et la mort sur les milliers de planètes habitées. Au milieu du chaos et de la panique, le commandant Shepard s'efforça de rassembler les forces éparses de la Galaxie pour un assaut de la dernière chance contre les Moissonneurs. Car les défenseurs avaient une dernière carte dans leur manche : le Creuset, arme ancienne d'une puissance inégalée censée rayer les Moissonneurs de la carte galactique. Et alors que toutes les forces organiques se battaient dans les cieux de la Terre, Shepard parvint à activer le Creuset qui remplit son œuvre. Les Moissonneurs n'étaient plus, la Galaxie était sauvée. Mais à quel prix ?

La puissance déployée par le Creuset, si elle avait effectivement anéanti les Moissonneurs et leurs sinistres armées de machines mortes-vivantes, avait également semé la mort chez les synthétiques de toute la Galaxie. Même les Geth, qui s'étaient pourtant joints aux organiques pour l'ultime bataille, succombèrent à l'onde de choc, les lourdes carcasses de leurs vaisseaux flottant dans le vide de l'espace comme autant de cadavres.

La conséquence la plus dramatique fut cependant la destruction des relais cosmodésiques. Véritables chefs-d'œuvre de technologie, ces mégastructures permettaient le voyage interstellaire en ignorant les distances incalculables entre les étoiles. Les relais s'étaient rendus si vitaux que toute la civilisation galactique s'était construite sur eux. Or, en propageant l'énergie du Creuset à toute la Galaxie, la plupart des relais ne supportèrent pas la surcharge et s'écroulèrent sur eux-mêmes, fracturant le réseau et isolant des secteurs entiers de la Galaxie.

Un nouvel âge commence pour la Galaxie. Un âge sombre, teinté de chaos, alors que les survivants tentent tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts causés par la Guerre de la Moisson –ou simplement Moisson-. Bienvenue dans l'univers de DARK EFFECT.

XXXXXXX

**QUINZE ANS AUPARAVANT**

_Aux abords du système Arcturus_

_Secteur du Flux d'Arcturus_

_4 octobre 2186_

La navette de transport quitte la vitesse supraluminique avec un léger soubresaut, à peine perceptible grâce aux atténuateurs gravitationnels. La voix féminine de l'Intelligence Virtuelle de bord nous confirme le succès du voyage SLM et annonce l'arrivée prochaine à la station Arcturus. Un sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je me penche par le hublot pour voir la géante gazeuse autour de laquelle orbite la structure géante. Arcturus : gigantesque station de plus de cinq kilomètres de large, siège du Parlement de l'Alliance, la voix de l'humanité dans la Galaxie. Plutôt impressionnant quand on y pense. Pour la plus jeune race à avoir rejoint la communauté galactique, les Humains parviennent à accomplir des prodiges à la hauteur des races plus anciennes.

Je donne un coup de coude à Yalana sur le siège voisin au mien. Ma petite sœur se réveille et redresse les lunettes holographiques qui étaient tombées devant son visage pendant son sommeil. Les appareils électroniques greffés à sa tenue bariolée cliquettent lorsqu'elle se redresse, et quand elle me demande d'une voix pâteuse si on est arrivé, j'hoche de la tête.

-Tu as toujours voulu voir Arcturus, pas vrai ? je dis avec sourire.

-C'est vrai. Écarte-toi un peu.

J'obéis en me levant du siège, jugeant que faire quelques pas devrait me dégourdir les jambes. Yalana ne sourit pas souvent, sauf lorsqu'elle est en présence d'un nouveau jouet technologique qu'elle pourra démonter et remonter. En ce moment même, je suis sûr qu'elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir démonter la station elle-même pour savoir comment elle fonctionne.

-Il y a beaucoup de vaisseaux de guerre, commente-t-elle, le nez contre le hublot.

-Nous sommes au commandement militaire de l'Alliance, je réponds. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Elle se retourne et me tire la langue d'un air boudeur. Quelle gamine…

L'Alliance possède la seconde flotte la plus puissante de l'espace concilien, uniquement dépassé par les Turiens. Je m'attendais à trouver une petite armada ici, mais certainement pas de cette taille…il y a dans le système des centaines de vaisseaux, la moitié formant comme un blocus autour de la station. Mon sourire disparait ; se passerait-il quelque chose dont je ne sois pas au courant ?

Décidément, le pessimisme naturel de Yalana est contagieux. Je secoue nerveusement la tête, comme si cela pouvait chasser le début d'inquiétude qui monte en moi. À part la Terre, il n'y a pas d'endroit plus vital pour l'humanité ; il est parfaitement normal qu'une force conséquente soit mobilisée. Par la Déesse, ma fille, je me dis intérieurement, tu es ici en vacance ! Tu vas bientôt revoir Daniel, après ces longues semaines…sois heureuse.

Le souvenir du jeune officier humain me fait sourire d'aise. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a dix ans sur Illium. En permission à l'époque, Daniel s'était laissé charmé par la beauté de l'architecture Asari et…bien…par moi. Adorablement romantique, il m'a fait la cour à la manière de son espèce. Nous étions tous les deux des amoureux de l'espace et de ses beautés ; il disait que pour un sourire de moi, il irait décrocher les étoiles de la Terre pour m'en faire un collier. Puis, il y a eu l'histoire avec Yalana…toute l'aide qu'il nous a apportée, mettant en péril sa propre carrière, a terminé de me faire tomber amoureuse. Cela fait dix ans maintenant, et je l'aime toujours autant.

Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas éternel. Avant même que j'atteigne l'âge de Matrice, le second stade d'évolution des Asaris, je risque de le veiller sur son lit de mort. Une longévité de mille ans a habitué mon espèce sociable à accepter ces séparations inévitables avec philosophie. Si notre partenaire meurt avant nous, il faut savoir profiter pleinement des moments avec lui. Et qui sait ? Avant de mourir, Daniel me laissera peut-être le droit de porter son enfant. Je ne suis pas encore prête à être mère, mais selon ce que je sais, trente ans, c'est encore jeune pour un Humain.

Alors que je me déplace le long des sièges de passager, l'hologramme de l'IV de la navette jaillit sous mes yeux, prenant l'apparence d'une femme humaine.

-_Les passagers sont priés de rester assis, _annonce l'IV d'un ton monocorde. _Nous allons arriver sur Arcturus dans…_

-Je vais juste aux toilettes, je coupe la machine avant de traverser l'hologramme. Si tu n'es pas contente, empêche-moi.

-_Je ne suis pas programmé pour porter des actes hostiles à nos passagers._

-À la bonne heure.

Argumenter avec une Intelligence Virtuelle, qui n'a par définition aucune conscience de son existence ni capacité de réfléchir au-delà de sa programmation, est à la fois frustrant et hilarant. J'ai connu un Galarien jadis qui avait fait planter Avina, l'IV touristique de la Citadelle, en essayant de découvrir à quel point la programmation pouvait gérer les paradoxes. Il s'est mérité une amende assez salée pour vandalisme des propriétés publiques.

Une fois isolée dans la minuscule salle de bain, je prends le temps d'observer mon visage dans le miroir. Des traits fins ornementés de tatouages faciaux rosés se démarquant sur ma peau d'un bleu plus pâle que celui de ma sœur, l'image que je reçois est celle d'une Asari au stade de Demoiselle –à peine plus âgée qu'une enfant selon nos critères-, jeune et jolie. Je souris à mon reflet et m'efforce de chasser les traces de fatigue de mon visage et de réajuster ma tenue. Au final, cela ne change pas grand-chose.

Je reviens auprès de Yalana, alors qu'elle est en train de pianoter sur le clavier de l'Omnitech attaché à son avant-bras. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je vois une liste de données sur Arcturus et sur le fonctionnement de l'Alliance.

-Tu savais que cette station a une population de quarante-deux mille habitants ? dit-elle avec des yeux brillants. C'est plus que certaines colonies humaines !

-Vraiment ? je dis en me moquant légèrement. C'est très intéressant.

-En plus, il parait que le premier ministre de l'Alliance est là en personne, avec tous ses ministres…

-Attends…comment tu sais ça ?

-Euh…bafouille-t-elle en réalisant sa bévue.

-Yalana Telmari, as-tu encore piraté des fichiers que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher ?

-Pirater, c'est vite dit. Il y avait à peine deux mots de passe et une IV personnalisée…

J'éclate de rire. Ma sœur n'a pas beaucoup de passe-temps, mais elle n'aime rien sauf s'infiltrer dans les réseaux les mieux protégés. Extranet est comme un vaste terrain de jeu pour elle, pourtant, elle n'en a jamais tiré de profit. Ce n'est que du sport pour elle, et elle a tout juste assez de jugeote pour ne pas s'en prendre aux trafiquants d'informations professionnels comme le Courtier de l'Ombre ou le GSI des Galariens. Pour l'instant.

Enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, je la serre contre moi.

-Tu ne veux pas tenter de te faire des amis de chair et de sang ? je lui demande en connaissant la réponse.

-Laena, dit-elle tristement. Tu sais que c'est trop dangereux. Plus jamais…

Yalana entre dans une minorité honteuse de la race Asari. Née avec une tare génétique affectant une minuscule fraction de la population Asari, elle est ce qu'on appelle une Ardat-Yakshi –une «démone des vents nocturnes selon le vieux langage»-. C'est une tare dangereuse qui ne se déclare pas avant la maturité sexuelle. En s'unissant sexuellement, l'Ardat-Yakshi submerge le système nerveux de son partenaire et le détruit, absorbant au passage une part de son énergie. Depuis leur entrée sur l'échiquier galactique, le peuple Asari a déployé tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour cacher cette tare. Les malheureuses chez qui le mal est diagnostiqué se voient offrir deux choix : la réclusion ou la mort.

Or, celles qui ont déjà tué sont presque automatiquement condamnées à mort. C'est pour cela que j'ai aidé Yalana à fuir. Inconsciente d'avoir le gène AY, elle a malencontreusement tué sa petite amie de l'époque en voulant lui offrir sa virginité en preuve d'amour. Malgré elle, la casanière petite Yalana a dû quitter sa vie sur Illium afin d'embrasser avec moi la vie de nomade de l'espace.

J'aime penser que ça lui plaît autant qu'à moi. Songer que je l'ai juste condamné à une autre forme d'emprisonnement me déchirerait le cœur. Ma sœur n'ose plus se lier à personne depuis l'incident, même huit ans après. Elle n'a que soixante-treize ans, je me souviens. Elle a encore le temps de changer.

-_Votre attention_, annonce l'IV de la navette. _Vous êtes prié d'attacher vos ceintures, nous allons entamer la procédure d'abordage de la station Arcturus dans cinq minutes._

XXXXXXX

_Station spatiale Arcturus_

_Secteur du Flux d'Arcturus_

_4 octobre 2186_

Les retrouvailles avec mon chéri me remplissent de joie. Après m'avoir abordé en me demandant si je venais souvent ici, je lui saute sans honte dans les bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, sous les regards amusés d'autres soldats –possiblement des camarades de Daniel-. Beaucoup de gens m'observent avec curiosité, ce qui n'est pas surprenant dans cette station à la population majoritairement humaine. Une Asari vêtue de vêtements portant le style coloré des combinaisons quariennes, ça attire l'attention, surtout lorsqu'elle embrasse un beau grand soldat en uniforme. Daniel me serre contre lui, mais je le sens un peu crispé. Je m'écarte donc de lui et fixe ses yeux verts.

-Un problème mon amour ?

-C'est que…ma permission va être écourtée. Pardonne-moi mon saphir, mais les ordres sont les ordres…

-C'est ridicule ! Tu ne vis littéralement que pour l'armée de l'Alliance. Tu risques ta vie plusieurs fois par année dans des missions secrètes…

-C'est le fardeau d'un N5…

Le programme N7 est l'élite de ce que les forces de l'Alliance peuvent créer. Recevoir une invitation signifie qu'on a fait ses preuves en situation de combat et qu'on a obtenu au moins une médaille. Daniel a été recruté il y a trois ans et est parvenu à atteindre le rang N5 avant d'être recalé. Ce n'est pas honteux. Seuls des hommes et des femmes ayant fait leurs preuves en leadership et en tactique, des légendes vivantes, peuvent espérer atteindre le N7 tant convoité. Des gens comme le commandant Shepard, le premier Spectre humain…par son statut de N5, Daniel a été promu sergent-commandant des forces spéciales de l'Alliance. Un grand honneur, mais qui le plonge à la fois dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et dans un secret oppressant.

Et visiblement, l'empêche de passer du temps avec sa petite amie Stellaire.

-Écoute, dit-il en me voyant détourner les yeux avec tristesse. J'ai trois jours que je pourrai exclusivement te consacrer. Ce n'est pas si mal, non ?

-Tu devais avoir deux semaines, je réponds. Tu voulais me faire visiter ta ville natale sur Terre. J'allais rencontrer tes parents…

-Je sais, étoile de mes nuits, dit-il en me serrant gentiment. Ce sera une autre fois. L'important, n'est-ce pas de profiter du moment présent, aussi court soit-il ?

Choquée qu'il utilise la philosophie Asari contre moi, je lui donne un coup amical sur l'épaule qu'il encaisse en souriant.

Restée silencieuse depuis le début, Yalana décide de rappeler sa présence par un léger toussotement. La foule la rend nerveuse, et le spatioport d'Arcturus est plus que bondé.

-Comment vas-tu Yalana ? demande Daniel. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Je vais bien. Bien sûr, je dois trouver un moyen de m'occuper chaque fois que ma sœur m'abandonne pour aller batifoler avec toi, mais sinon…

-Yalana, je l'avertis avec un regard hostile.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai.

Elle me tire la langue, gracieuseté que je lui rends aussi effrontément. Daniel sourit, les poings sur les hanches, mais ne se mêle pas de ce petit jeu immature entre elle et moi. Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup ma petite sœur ; après tout, c'est lui qui a réquisitionné une navette sur Illium, peu après l'incident de Yalana, afin de nous permettre de fuir. Il a masqué ses traces, mais il aurait risqué la cour martiale si on l'avait pris. Il a fait ça pour moi, parce qu'il m'aime, mais aussi parce qu'il trouve le destin d'une Ardat-Yakshi injuste.

Yalana accepte la suggestion de Daniel de participer à une visite guidée de la station, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agit d'une excuse pour que Daniel et moi soyons seuls. Le bras autour de ma taille, mon petit ami l'observe disparaitre dans la foule avant de me poser une question qui me surprend.

-Dis-moi, dit-il avec un léger malaise. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas développé la même…anomalie…que ta sœur ?

-Tu t'inquiètes que j'aspire ton énergie vitale pendant que je te fais l'amour ? je réponds, amusée. Comme les Succubes de vos cultures ?

-Euh…ce n'est pas…

-Je te taquine, mon amour, je dis avant de l'embrasser. Le gène ne se développe que chez celles qui sont nées de deux parents Asaris, comme Yalana.

-Mais alors…elle n'est pas vraiment…

-Nous avons la même mère, je confirme. Mais mon père était Turien. Il est mort en affrontant des pirates en bordure des systèmes Terminus.

-Laena, je suis désolé…

-Ne le sois pas. J'ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps. Il n'est pas rare pour une Asari de n'avoir qu'un parent en commun avec nos sœurs. Cela ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer comme il se doit.

-Tu as sans doute raison. C'est que je connais encore si peu de chose sur ton peuple, sa culture, ses étrangetés…

-Comment ça, «étrangetés» ? Je te rappelle que c'est TON espèce qui n'est pas fichue d'avoir des représentants qui se ressemblent les uns les autres.

-Attention Asari, je pourrais croire que c'est de la xénophobie…

-Oh Déesse, je suis vilaine, je minaude. Vous allez devoir me discipliner, beau soldat.

-Veuillez me suivre, dit-il, un sourire en coin.

XXXXXXX

Je suis réveillée violemment par une alarme stridente retentissant dans toute la station. Par réflexe, je bondis sur mes pieds sans me soucier de ma nudité et invoque autour de mes mains un champ d'énergie noire. Après l'union d'il y a quelques heures, j'ai encore moins de difficulté que d'habitude à synchroniser mon système nerveux chargé d'élément zéro à mes implants biotiques de facture thessiennes. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité se retrouve soudain éclairée par une lueur bleutée flamboyant au rythme des vagues d'énergie qui exhalaient de mon corps.

-Daniel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande à mon amant encore couché dans le lit.

-_ALERTE ! _annonce la voix désincarnée d'une IV. _Tout le personnel militaire de l'Alliance doit se rendre immédiatement à son poste de combat. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. ALERTE…_

Malgré le faible éclairage, il est possible de voir que Daniel a pâli sous l'effet de la crainte. Puis, un changement impressionnant se fait tandis que le soldat reprend le contrôle dans son esprit. L'air plus dur, il bondit de son lit et se saisit d'une combinaison qu'il enfile prestement avant d'ouvrir le casier à armure. J'imite rapidement mon amant en me rhabillant aussi, trouvant même le temps ensuite de l'aider à terminer le bouclage de sa tenue de combat. Avec un grésillement, la protection s'active et je sens la résistance invisible du bouclier se former sous mes doigts.

-Je vais aller retrouver Yalana, j'annonce en lui tendant son fusil d'assaut. Ne fais pas de folies, tu m'entends ?

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de répondre.

-Trouve ta sœur et mettez-vous à l'abri.

-Non. Je vais la mettre à l'abri, puis je vais te rejoindre.

-Laena, je t'en prie…

Une secousse agite la station sous nos pieds. Alors que Daniel lève par réflexe le canon de son arme, la voix de l'IV s'élève de nouveau, porteuse d'un autre message inquiétant.

-_ALERTE ! Présence hostile non identifiée détectée à l'intérieur de la station. Protocole de confinement activé dans les secteurs A3 et A4._

-Vite Laena ! je te promets que nous nous reverrons. Allez !

Nous débouchons dans le couloir aux lumières vacillantes. Mes oreilles me font mal en raison des multiples alarmes, et à présent, je peux entendre les cris de terreur résonnant de partout et les premiers coups de feu. Daniel m'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front avant de se précipiter dans cette direction, rejoignant un groupe de soldats à qui il s'empresse de donner des ordres.

Nous avions convenu que Yalana dormirait à l'hôtel de la Corne d'Abondance, dans la véranda stellaire, afin que je sache comment la rejoindre dans cette immense station. Par bonheur, cela se trouve dans la direction opposée à celle où les coups de feu ont retenti, et donc loin des combats. Je me mets à courir, bousculant des civils en tenues de nuit ou en caleçons cherchant encore à comprendre ce qui se passe. Lorsque la foule commence à devenir trop dense, j'invoque un rien de champ biotique pour me frayer plus facilement un chemin.

Même si la plupart de mes inquiétudes vont à ma sœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui serait assez fou –ou dangereux- pour attaquer le cœur même de l'Alliance, malgré la flotte titanesque la défendant et le bataillon entier de marines qui y est stationné. Peut-être s'agit-il des Butariens ? Cela fait des années que ce peuple isolationniste et l'humanité entretiennent des relations hostiles pour des raisons aussi futiles qu'une rivalité territoriale. Pourtant, j'ai toujours cru que l'Hégémonie butarienne n'avait pas les forces nécessaires pour tenir tête à leur rival…

Je débouche enfin sur la véranda stellaire, l'axe central d'Arcturus. Traversant toute la hauteur de la station, cette immense pièce sphérique fait le lien entre tous les niveaux à partir d'un réseau complexe d'ascenseurs et d'escaliers roulants. Du haut de mon balcon, j'arrive à voir le petit jardin intérieur qui est en ce moment noir de monde, tous des gens effrayés. Quelques soldats tentent de gérer cet afflux de fuyards, mais ils n'insistent pas trop de peur de se faire piétiner dans la panique.

Une explosion retentit soudain à l'extrémité opposée de la salle, quelques niveaux sous mes pieds. Des cris d'horreur retentissent, auxquels répondent d'autres bruits étranges à vous donner froid dans le dos. Sortant des flammes comme des démons, d'horribles créatures hybrides, ni organiques ni synthétiques s'avancent vers la foule, leurs quatre yeux brillants d'une lueur mauvaise. Ils poussent de nouveau ces grondements à mi-chemin entre le cri et le sifflement électronique avant d'ouvrir le feu grâce au canon greffé à leur bras droit.

Lorsque les premiers coups de feu retentissent, la foule s'éparpille comme une volée d'oiseaux. Les soldats de l'Alliance répliquent aux tirs, mais les mutants sont rapidement rejoints par d'autres de leurs semblables. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Je prends quelques secondes pour m'entourer d'énergie biotique, sentant les picotements familiers sur ma peau se déchaîner comme si j'étais mordu par une colonie de fourmis. Puis, j'enjambe la balustrade d'un bond et me laisse tomber dans le vide. Une fraction de seconde, j'aurais presque l'impression de flotter ; alors que la gravité artificielle commence à remplir son œuvre, j'active une charge biotique qui me projette tel un météore bleu sur l'ennemi. En une seconde, je touche le sol, l'énergie noire que je maîtrise absorbant ma chute en libérant une véritable onde de choc autour de moi. Les monstres, pris au dépourvu, sont projetés dans tous les sens, certains percutant les murs de métal avec un craquement répugnant.

En me relevant, je ne perds pas de temps et agite les bras pour concentrer de nouveau l'énergie pour lui donner cette fois la forme d'un champ de contre-gravité que j'abats au sol sous les pieds des mutants survivants. Impuissants, ils ne peuvent qu'être soulevés dans les airs, incapables de se défendre.

-Vous attendez quoi ? je hurle aux soldats derrière moi. Abattez-les !

Trop ébahis pour songer que c'est une civile qui leur donne des ordres, les Humains mitraillent les monstres. Lorsque mon champ de lévitation cesse de faire effet, c'est deux douzaines de cadavres qui s'écroulent mollement au sol. Mes épaules tremblent un peu sous l'effet de l'énergie que je viens d'utiliser. La biotique est une discipline qui vous épuise très rapidement. Néanmoins, je sens la bienveillante adrénaline affluer dans mes veines, et lorsque je me tourne vers une soldate humaine, je la saisis par le col de son armure.

-Je cherche ma sœur, j'explique. Elle me ressemble beaucoup, mais sa peau est d'un bleu plus foncé que moi. Elle aura probablement plusieurs bidules électroniques accrochés à sa tenue.

-Vous savez combien il y a d'Asaris sur cette putain de station ? répond la femme en se dégageant.

-Je crois que je l'ai vu ! s'exclame un autre Humain, plus jeune, probablement un bleu. Elle était à la Corne d'Abondance ?

-C'est ça ! Où est-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien mademoiselle, s'excuse-t-il. J'ai juste vu cette Asari solitaire hier après-midi, en train de jouer sur son Omnitech. De ce que je sais, les résidents de la Corne d'Abondance sont déjà en train d'être évacués par la 33e patrouille.

-Évacués ?! Vous évacuez _Arcturus_ ?

La nouvelle me fait un choc. L'Alliance songe déjà à abandonner la station ? Non, je corrige. Ils veulent mettre les civils en sécurité. C'est tout. On ne peut pas simplement abandonner un poste de cette importance stratégique. Ce n'est pas tant la station que le système solaire lui-même, qui abrite un carrefour stratégique dans le réseau des relais cosmodésiques. En plus de servir de porte d'entrée au système Hélios…et à la Terre. Les Humains n'oseraient jamais laisser un ennemi s'emparer de ce secteur.

Après m'être renseigné sur la direction que prenaient les évacués du secteur de la Corne d'Abondance, j'abandonne là les soldats qui s'efforcent de nouveau à pousser les civils vers les navettes d'évacuation assignées à leur groupe.

J'ignore si c'est de la chance ou non, mais la gravité artificielle cesse brutalement de fonctionner, l'élan de ma course m'envoyant tournoyer cul par-dessus tête. Crachant des jurons à haute voix que mon traducteur automatique ne prend pas la peine de traduire, je réalise soudain que ce n'est pas juste moi qui vois le couloir basculer. C'est la station qui a fait une embardée ! Une autre explosion lointaine retentit, et l'IV d'Arcturus annonce sans émotion que quatre secteurs ont été anéantis et que deux autres sont en train d'être dépressurisés.

Nauséeuse en raison de l'apesanteur, je m'accroche à une barre de sécurité, invoquant une barrière biotique pour me protéger des petits débris flottant autour de moi. Mon Omnitech émet à ce moment une sonnerie personnalisée, celle qui est associée à l'appareil de Daniel. Je réponds aussitôt, faisant jaillir de l'Omnitech un écran holographique sur lequel le visage ensanglanté de mon amoureux apparait.

-Laena…je suis désolé…ils nous ont abandonnés. Ces enfoirés nous ont laissé tomber…

-Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-L'amiral Hackett, répond-il avec une expression de dégoût. Il a foutu le camp avec la troisième et la cinquième flotte en passant par les relais. Ce qui reste de la seconde flotte se fait massacrer. On nous a abandonnés !

L'amiral Hackett est l'homme qui a commandé l'assaut de l'Alliance contre la flotte Geth lors de la bataille de la Citadelle. Il a gagné, mais en laissant mourir le Conseil de l'époque et les deux tiers de l'armada concilienne. Ce genre de tactique ne me surprend pas de lui, mais ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'il inflige ça à ses frères et sœurs humains.

-Je viens te chercher, j'annonce avec fermeté. Yalana était parmi ceux que la 33e patrouille évacuait. Je…

-La 33e ? s'écrit-il. Mon Dieu, je viens juste de recevoir un message de détresse de leur part. L'ennemi les a isolés dans la baie d'amarrage D12, avec tout un groupe de civils !

Mon cœur arrête de battre. Daniel tourne la tête et ordonne à quelqu'un de se mettre à couvert. Quelqu'un hurle alors «Ils enfoncent la porte», me prouvant que mon amour est aussi en difficulté.

-Va chercher Yalana, me dit Daniel. Il est peut-être encore temps. Ils ne semblent pas avoir de biotiques dans leurs rangs…

-Je ne veux pas t'abandonner !

-Je…

Une explosion retentit, coupant la communication. Mon bien-aimé Daniel se trouve dans le secteur A3. Si je me souviens bien des plans d'Arcturus, la baie d'amarrage D12 est dans la direction opposée…

Déchirée par l'angoisse, je prends finalement ma décision.

_A-Sauver Daniel_

_B-Sauver Yalana_

_C-Fuir_


	2. Après la guerre---vient le chaos

_Nouveau chapiiiiiitre! Oh yeah! Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui ont participé au premier vote, en espérant qu'ils suivront cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Pour ceux qui ne sont que sur , sachez que la majorité des votes proviennent de ma page FB d'auteur. Encore une fois, si vous êtes intéressé à rejoindre cette communauté, envoyez-moi un message privé et je vous enverrez le lien._

_Les choses deviennent sérieuses à partir de ce chapitre. Comme la dernière fois, vous aurez jusqu'à samedi prochain (8 février) pour voter, et le second chapitre sera publier le samedi suivant. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre premier**

**Après la guerre, vient…le chaos**

_Station spatiale Arcturus_

_Secteur du Flux d'Arcturus_

_4 octobre 2186_

J'ai passé toute ma vie à protéger Yalana…quel genre de sœur serais-je si je l'abandonnais maintenant, alors qu'elle n'a jamais eu autant besoin de moi ?

Prenant appui sur les barres de sécurité de la station et utilisant mes pouvoirs biotiques pour me propulser dans cet environnement privé de gravité, je file en direction de la baie d'amarrage D12, l'énergie crépitant sur mon corps projetant au passage une lueur bleue sur les parois métalliques. Intérieurement, je supplie Daniel de me pardonner et lui promets de revenir le chercher dès que j'ai récupéré Yalana…mais il est un soldat d'élite. Si quelqu'un peut s'en sortir, c'est bien lui.

Il _doit_ s'en sortir.

Au milieu des câbles arrachés et des gouttelettes d'eau en lévitation, je croise quelques cadavres. Je ne prends pas le temps de vérifier s'ils sont morts par accident ou à cause de ces envahisseurs inconnus. Chaque seconde qui passe met Yalana un peu plus en danger…cette simple pensée accroit ma colère et me donne la force d'invoquer encore plus de puissance. Très vite, je suis en mesure d'invoquer des charges biotiques à répétition, donnant l'impression qu'une comète bleue traverse la station en ricochant sur les murs. Soudain, je vois une porte devant moi ; je plisse les yeux et pousse un hurlement de rage en libérant une barrière qui arrache les battants de leurs gonds, les projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La gravité ici n'a pas été désactivée. Déstabilisé par un retour soudain à la notion de plancher et de plafond, je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long dans une flaque de sang poisseux. Les yeux vides d'une petite Humaine –à peine plus d'une enfant selon leurs standards- me rappellent douloureusement Yalana. Où suis-je, par la Déesse ?!

Je soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant une des nombreuses stations d'embarquement des baies d'amarrage de la station. Les lieux d'embarquements sont établis tout le long de la structure circulaire d'Arcturus et sont plus ou moins connectés entre elles. Donc à moins de me trouver à l'opposé de la bonne baie…

Un panneau me rassure ; je suis dans la baie d'amarrage D13. Ici, les civils évacués ont fait face à une véritable boucherie, et la poignée de soldats les accompagnant ont dû à peine réduire le nombre des forces ennemies avant de succomber. En me relevant, je repère la dépouille inerte d'une de ces créatures sortie d'un cauchemar, ce qui me tord la bouche de dégoût. Grotesque et boursouflue, la chair brunâtre de ces monstres est parcourue par des sortes de «veines» mécaniques qui exultent une substance bleuâtre n'ayant rien à voir avec du sang. L'arme de la chose est littéralement greffée à son bras, d'une manière qui doit être particulièrement douloureuse…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Jamais je n'ai vu de pareilles créatures, car elles ne correspondent à rien de connu dans l'espace concilien. Les quatre yeux morts du monstre me mettent mal à l'aise. Il n'y a dans la Galaxie qu'une seule espèce à posséder deux paires d'yeux : les Butariens. Et si…non, cela semble improbable…mais pourtant…

Le monstre ressemble à un Butarien muté. Très horriblement muté, certes, mais maintenant que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit, je n'arrive plus à ignorer la ressemblance troublante.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je reprends ma course en direction de Yalana, enjambant les obstacles avec mon agilité d'acrobate et m'aidant de la biotique au besoin.

La baie d'amarrage D12 entre dans la section théoriquement interdite aux civils, car c'est un des nombreux quais réservés aux vaisseaux militaires. À ma grande surprise, la silhouette allongée d'une frégate de l'Alliance est toujours amarrée aux quais. Les mots _SSV Concordia_ sont peints sur sa coque. Je crois me souvenir que les Humains donnent à leurs vaisseaux de type frégate les noms de batailles célèbres dans leur Histoire. Un instant, je m'immobilise, me demandant pourquoi le Concordia est toujours ici et pas en train de défendre la station dans l'espace. Une explosion lointaine secoue la station, me rappelant l'urgence de la situation, puis mon omnitech se met à crépiter. Sans m'arrêter de courir, je passe la communication sur la fréquence du traducteur déjà placé dans mon oreille.

-Laena ? gémit la voix de ma sœur. Laena, tu m'entends ? Par pitié, donne-moi un signe que tu es toujours vivante…

-Je suis là, petite fleur ! je réponds, effrayée par l'angoisse de Yalana. Tiens bon, je suis presque arrivée à la baie D11.

-La baie D11 ? Mais je ne suis pas là…

-Quoi ?! je m'écris en m'arrêtant. Où es-tu ?

-Attends…

Je l'entends manipuler un ordinateur, puis une sonnerie électronique retentit avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Je te vois. Suis le chemin que t'indique ton omnitech, ce n'est pas très loin. Laena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On nous attaque ?

-Tout va bien petite fleur. Je serai bientôt là.

Grâce aux talents informatiques de Yalana, mon omnitech agit comme une boussole dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs qu'est la station spatiale. Des grognements dans la détestable langue artificielle des monstres mutants me parviennent toutefois lorsque j'approche de la position de Yalana. En tournant un coin, je tombe nez à nez avec une poignée de ces choses qui paraissent plus surprises que moi de me voir.

-Écartez-vous de mon chemin ! je hurle d'une voix légèrement déformée par le pouvoir qui m'entoure.

Une onde de choc jaillit de mon corps lorsque j'arrive à portée des monstres, les projetant contre les murs avec des bruits mous écœurants. Je rassemble de l'énergie dans mon poing toujours sans m'arrêter de courir et me «saisis» à distance de la tête d'un autre ennemi, le jetant dans mon dos avec la force d'une baffe krogane. Au-dessus de ma tête, des chocs sourds signalent la présence de quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans les conduits de ventilation. Hélas, je suis averti trop tard et un monstre d'un nouveau genre me tombe sur les épaules, me plaquant au sol en poussant des cris aigus.

Hurlant à mon tour, je parviens à me retourner sur le dos et à saisir les poignets de la créature avant qu'elle ne me déchire l'abdomen de ses ongles crochus. Cet être-là est plus maigre que l'autre, à la limite du décharné, et possède une peau d'un bleu électrique qui est parcourue de circuits mécaniques. Cette fois, la ressemblance avec un Humain est impossible à contester.

L'Humain mutant s'agite frénétiquement pour se libérer de ma poigne, faisant montre d'une force plus grande que la mienne. Malgré la fatigue qui commence à monter, je parviens à envoyer depuis ma poitrine une vague biotique qui envoie bouler le monstre un peu plus loin. Je me redresse et pose ma main sur le canon d'un pistolet.

Pendant que le monstre se relève pour un nouveau round, je ramasse prestement l'arme et vise le mutant, m'aidant du système d'aide à la visée intégrée dans le pistolet. Le monstre hurle, puis se tait lorsqu'une balle lui traverse le crâne entre les deux yeux, le renversant sur le dos.

Terrorisée à l'idée qu'il se relève, je me précipite pour venir lui caler deux autres balles dans le crâne, projetant un peu plus de cette substance faisant office de sang. Maudit soit Daniel, pour m'avoir montré ces stupides holofilms de «zombies» dont il est si friand. Cette chose me rappelle un peu trop les morts-vivants de ces stupides histoires pour que je sois rassurée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entre en trombe dans le bureau où Yalana est supposée se cacher, horrifié de constater que la porte a été enfoncée récemment. En entrant dans la pièce, je vois ma sœur plaquée au sol par l'un des monstres butariens. Affichant une expression résignée, elle ferme les yeux en pressant sa paume sur le visage grotesque de la chose. En comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, je m'élance pour l'arrêter, mais c'est trop tard.

Elle rouvre les yeux, révélant des iris aussi noirs que la nuit.

-Contemple l'Éternité, murmure-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Je ne suis d'abord pas certaine à quel point l'union pourrait avoir effet sur une créature n'étant pas complètement organique. Néanmoins, une aura d'énergie biotique entoure Yalana et sa victime, et le monstre pousse une plainte de douleur terriblement organique. Même si l'opération ne dure que quelques secondes, il semble effectivement qu'une petite éternité s'écoule avant que Yalana repousse sur le côté le cadavre du monstre. Le pouvoir d'une Ardat-Yakshi, corrompant l'union réservée aux étreintes amoureuses. Une arme effrayante…et terriblement addictive.

C'est pour cela que les Asaris comme ma sœur sont pourchassées. Plus une Ardat-Yakshi fusionne, plus elle y prend goût et plus elle tue. Ce cycle pervers peut prendre des proportions atroces.

Yalana n'avait plus fusionné depuis l'incident avec Fala. Traumatisée par l'expérience, je m'étais dit qu'elle n'oserait plus le faire. Hélas, les circonstances l'ont forcé à faire ce qui la répugne, l'entraînant malgré elle sur un terrain miné.

-Yalana…je dis d'une voix basse. Tu vas bien ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, ses yeux reprenant leur teinte bleutée usuelle. Une dernière vague d'énergie biotique l'envahit, puis elle se relève, s'étirant longuement. Enfin, elle frissonne.

-Je vais…bien. Très bien même. Mieux que jamais…

-Soeurette…je réponds avec un rien de menace effrayée dans la voix.

-Laena, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! s'écrit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. J'ai détruit ce monstre avec l'union. Et j'ai aimé ça ! Je suis…je suis un monstre !

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, je murmure en la berçant doucement. Tu es ma sœur chérie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu m'entends ?

-Merci…merci d'être venue me chercher. Et Daniel ?

Ramenée à la réalité, mon inquiétude se tourne maintenant vers le destin de mon bien-aimé. Prenant ma petite sœur par la main, je l'entraîne dans les couloirs, dans la direction opposée, vers le secteur A3.

XXXXXXX

Nous sommes trop tard.

Une bataille acharnée a eu lieu ici. Des dizaines de corps s'empilent un peu partout, à la fois humains et mutants. Quelques zombies gisent également dans ce carnage, certains portants des traces d'omnilames dans leur corps.

Assise sur mes jambes, je prends délicatement le corps inerte de Daniel et le serre contre moi, des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. De lourds sanglots me prennent à la gorge, alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Mort. Il est MORT ! Comment a-t-il pu m'abandonner ainsi ? Il n'avait…pas le droit de me laisser seule dans ce cauchemar.

Yalana se tient debout près de moi, respectueusement silencieuse en me laissant pleurer de tout mon saoul. Un regard vers elle me révèle que ma sœur est également en train de pleurer pour cet homme qui avait jadis tout risqué pour la sauver, elle une étrangère.

Les blessures de Daniel sont effarantes. Un bras en moins, la jambe cassée et le bas de son armure réduits à un amas informe de blindage et de chair sanguinolente, il aura néanmoins réussi à maintenir sa position jusqu'à la fin, comme le témoigne la douzaine de cadavres ennemis l'entourant. Les doigts de son bras arraché sont crispés autour de la gorge d'un zombie. Oui…c'était un dur à cuir. Il est mort en héros.

-Laena, me dit Yalana. Il faut partir…j'ai capté les communications de la seconde flotte de l'Alliance. Les rares survivants battent en retraite. Des vaisseaux ennemis sont partis vers Hélios et la Terre. Plus rien ne les empêche de pulvériser la station !

Elle a raison, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. Daniel est mort, mais tu es en vie. Et tu as Yalana à protéger. Ma sœur m'arrache à l'étreinte de mon bien-aimé, et je me laisse faire. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je dois faire quelque chose, même si c'est symbolique.

Avisant un drapeau de l'Alliance épinglée sur un mur, je l'arrache et l'étends sur la dépouille du brave soldat. Je me mets ensuite à la recherche de quelque chose pour faire du feu, et je trouve une grenade incendiaire qui fera l'affaire. La tradition humaine veut que ses soldats morts au combat soient inhumés recouverts par le drapeau de leur patrie. Incinéré fera l'affaire…

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, j'active la grenade et utilise mes pouvoirs pour la faire voler jusque sur la poitrine de Daniel. La détonation projette une vague de napalm modifié pour s'enflammer au contact de l'air, et en un instant, mon bien-aimé repose sur un bûcher funéraire digne de ce nom.

-Puisse la Déesse t'ouvrir les bras pour l'éternité, mon beau soldat, je murmure en versant une dernière larme.

Yalana et moi avons un plan de sortie. Le Concordia en cale sèche fera un bon moyen d'évasion, assez petit et rapide pour échapper à la flotte ennemie, tout en pouvant passer en voyage SLM rapidement. Voler un vaisseau de guerre de l'Alliance est un plan désespéré qui pourrait bien nous valoir des ennuis, mais après tout, n'est-ce pas l'Alliance qui a lâchement abandonné Arcturus et ses habitants ? Le sang de Daniel est sur les mains de l'amiral Hackett.

Jusqu'à la baie D12, nous ne croisons plus de traces des envahisseurs monstrueux. Une fois arrivées dans le sas de la frégate, toutefois, une explosion plus violente que les autres fait giter la station entière sur le côté. La gravité artificielle tient le coup, mais je sens le mouvement dans le creux de mon estomac.

Yalana se précipite vers le poste de pilotage et se glisse dans le siège du timonier, connectant son omnitech aux diverses consoles. Après avoir percé les pare-feu du vaisseau en un temps record, elle m'apprend que le Concordia était qu'en simple révision de routine, et qu'il va donc pouvoir décoller. Lorsque je demande avec angoisse si deux personnes peuvent faire bouger un engin de cette taille, Yalana me regarde avec embarras.

-Laena…j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait ? je réponds, craignant la suite.

En guise de réponse, elle appuie sur quelques touches holographiques de son omnitech et fait se matérialiser un avatar prenant les traits d'une Asari très jeune.

-Bonjour, dit la silhouette en s'inclinant. Mon nom est Orine. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Une IA ? je comprends, abasourdis. Tu as créé une IA ?!

Moi qui craignais que Yalana dépasse un jour les bornes avec sa soif inextinguible de défis techniques…je croyais alors qu'il s'agirait simplement de pirater les systèmes d'une organisation gouvernementale ou d'une entreprise. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ma sœur irait jusqu'à enfreindre certaines des lois les plus sévères de la Citadelle.

À l'inverse des Intelligences Virtuelles, qui ne sont que de simples programmes sans conscience programmés pour simuler une personnalité, une Intelligence Artificielle est une forme de vie synthétique pleinement consciente de son existence et dotée de sa personnalité et dans certains cas, de sa propre volonté. Depuis la révolte des Geth il y a trois siècles, seules trois sociétés étroitement surveillées sont autorisées à créer les dangereuses IAs –et uniquement dans des buts de recherche-.

Ce que Yalana a fait est un crime grave et dangereux !

-Je me sentais seule, se justifie-t-elle, penaude. C'était un défi passionnant, et…Orine est mon amie.

-C'est…je ne sais même plus ce que je dois dire.

-Au moins, si je télécharge la conscience d'Orine dans le vaisseau, elle pourra prendre le contrôle des systèmes et nous permettre de fuir !

Elle a un point, je dois lui concéder. Et dans des temps désespérés, on fait des choses folles. D'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que même si je m'opposais à la libération d'une IA dans les systèmes du Concordia, Yalana ne me laisse plus le choix. L'avatar d'Orine se brouille et disparait, puis les écrans de toute la passerelle s'illuminent en même temps.

-Prise de contrôle des systèmes, annonce Orine, sa voix jaillissant maintenant des consoles. Frégate _SSV Concordia _opérationnelle à 92%...largage des amarres de la station Arcturus…alerte ! Nombreux vaisseaux non identifiés en orbite. Début de calcul d'une trajectoire via les relais cosmodésiques.

Avec un grincement sourd, le vaisseau s'ébranle et quitte lentement le hangar. Lorsque nous traversons le champ de force magnétique retenant l'atmosphère de la cale sèche, un silence profond s'installe. Le vide spatial apparait dans nos écrans et à travers la baie du cockpit.

Des dizaines de carcasses rougeoyant de flammes errent comme des fantômes autour de la station salement endommagée. Vue d'ici, Arcturus est tellement en ruine que je suis stupéfaite que nous n'ayons pas été projetés dans le vide ou pulvérisé par une explosion. Soudain, un trait de lumière écarlate déchire l'espace devant nous, s'abattant sur la station et atomisant toute une section.

Pour la première fois, je les vois. La silhouette sombre d'innombrables vaisseaux d'un type totalement inconnu, plus gros encore que le défunt _Destiny Ascension_, l'ancien vaisseau-mère de la flotte asari et jadis le plus gros cuirassé jamais construit…les bâtiments envahisseurs possèdent une coque d'un curieux métal noir tirant sur le violet sombre. Leur forme étrange me rappelle une créature terrienne, le calamar, possédant même des sortes de tentacules à leur base. Il y a quelque chose de familier chez ces engins titanesques…

En observant ces vaisseaux bombarder Arcturus pour achever de la pulvériser, je ressens une terreur telle que je n'en avais jamais connue. Car je me souviens soudain où j'ai déjà vu un de ces cuirassés. Dans les holos décrivant la bataille de la Citadelle, trois ans auparavant…le Sovereign ! Ces vaisseaux sont presque identiques au Sovereign !

Mais alors…Shepard aurait raison, lorsqu'il parlait des «Moissonneurs» ? Ces vaisseaux doués de conscience supposément venue éradiquer toutes civilisations organiques ?

-Trajectoire d'évasion calculée ! annonce Orine. Accrochez-vous, nous partons pour les territoires de la Hiérarchie turienne.

L'empire le plus militairement puissant de la Galaxie…mais contre les Moissonneurs, y a-t-il une force capable de se dresser ?

XXXXXXX

**DE NOS JOURS**

_Secteur de la Nébuleuse de l'Archer_

_Système Jo-Run, planète Coortic_

_21 juin 2201_

Il y a quelque chose d'effrayant à parcourir une ancienne colonie quarienne. Comme tous les autres mondes jadis habités par les Quariens, Coortic a été depuis longtemps abandonnée par ses fondateurs lorsque les Geth se sont révoltés contre leurs créateurs. Il n'y a bien sûr plus de trace des combats s'étant déroulés ici quelque trois siècles plus tôt. Les cadavres ont été déplacés et les bâtiments ont été restaurés. Des synthétiques comme les Geth ne devraient pas avoir besoin de villes conçues pour les organiques ; pourtant, ils se sont visiblement acharnés à maintenir cet endroit en état. Jusqu'à l'activation du Creuset.

La coalition galactique montée par le commandant Shepard a réussi à vaincre les Moissonneurs, non sans avoir subi de terribles pertes. Afin d'assurer la victoire contre un ennemi supérieur sur tous les points, le Creuset a été construit. Je n'ai qu'entendu parler de cette arme géante. Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est que les Moissonneurs ont été anéantis dans l'orbite de la Terre et partout ailleurs.

Eux, et toutes les formes de vies synthétiques.

C'est pourquoi la colonie que je parcours aujourd'hui porte des traces d'abandon, la faune et la flore profitant de la disparition de toute forme d'entretien extérieur pour reprendre graduellement leurs droits. La colonie commence déjà à être étouffée par la jungle l'entourant.

Et dans cette ville fantôme, les dépouilles de dizaines de Geth gisent sur le sol, foudroyés sur place par l'onde destructrice du Creuset. Je ne vais pas pleurer ces machines qui ont jadis attaqué la Citadelle, massacrant des centaines de personnes. L'unique oeil électronique des machines semble me fixer avec hostilité, comme si par-delà la mort –des machines peuvent-elles réellement «mourir» ?-, elles m'accusaient d'avoir entraîné leur extinction soudaine. Moi et toutes les autres espèces organiques.

-Bordel, ça me fout les jetons, grimace Tarix en repoussant la tête d'un Geth du bout de son pied. On dirait qu'ils nous observent…

Soulagée de ne pas être la seule à me sentir mal à l'aise dans ce décor morbide, je souris à mon compagnon turien. Tarix était une recrue de l'armée turienne, proche de la fin de son entraînement lorsque Palaven fut attaquée par les Moissonneurs. Les Turiens se sont battu becs et ongles pour tenir leur planète d'origine, mais ils ont chèrement payé leur résistance ; presque toutes leurs villes ont été réduites en cendre, et des milliards des leurs ont été massacrés. Avec la flotte turienne n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et le réseau des relais en lambeaux, leur puissante Hiérarchie menace de s'écrouler sur elle-même.

Déployé sur une colonie turienne désireuse de s'affranchir du Primarque de Palaven, Tarix a assisté de ses propres yeux à une guerre civile où des Turiens massacraient des Turiens, du jamais vu depuis des siècles. Dégoûté, il a déserté et a fait quelque temps comme mercenaire, avant de rejoindre mon petit équipage.

Durant la guerre de la Moisson, Yalana et moi avons parcouru la Galaxie d'un bout à l'autre, fuyant les forces des Moissonneurs à mesure qu'elles dévoraient les plus grandes civilisations planète après planète. Au fil de ces voyages désespérés, nous avons fini par être rejointes par d'autres réfugiés, des colons fuyant leur monde en flammes, d'anciens mercenaires ne désirant pas mourir pour des crédits sans valeur et même d'autres stellaires. Le Concordia est devenu un bâtiment de réfugiés, mais en aucun cas ne s'est mêlé aux combats. Lorsque l'ombre d'un Moissonneur se pointait, nous fichions le camp.

Et maintenant…dans une Galaxie encore fumante des cendres de la boucherie –car peut-on appeler «guerre» un tel massacre ?-, nous en sommes pour le moment réduit à jouer les récupérateurs sur des anciens mondes Geth. Plusieurs personnes payent bien pour de la technologie Geth, et il faut bien se nourrir. C'est le destin d'une stellaire : accepter tous les petits boulots qui passent, même les douteux, afin de poursuivre son éternelle errance dans l'espace. Ça me plait. Dans cette vie, je me sens…en sécurité.

-Ici _SSV Exodus_, marmonne la voix pâteuse de Golvag. Vous me recevez, en bas ?

Puisque le Concordia n'appartient plus à l'Alliance, je me suis dit qu'un nouveau nom était de circonstance. Surtout depuis qu'Orine a également été détruite par le Creuset.

-Golvag, je réponds avec une pointe de dégoût, est-ce que tu es encore en train de bouffer au-dessus de la console ?

-…non.

-Oui ! s'écrit la voix de Yalana.

Autre membre de mon groupe de stellaires, Golvag est probablement le Butarien le plus goinfre de la Galaxie, toujours à s'empiffrer quand il en a la chance. Il va sans dire qu'il est aussi obèse qu'il est un habile timonier. Ça devient une autre histoire lorsqu'il lui faut bouger son gros cul de son fauteuil…

-Bref, reprend le Butarien, vous en êtes où en bas ?

-Nous approchons du grand bâtiment qu'on nous a décrit. Celui que les Geth ont érigé au milieu des immeubles quariens. Kaidan ne devrait pas tarder à…

-On m'appelle ? interroge une voix sortie de nulle part.

L'air miroite pour révéler le faciès d'amphibien de Kaidan. Notre expert en infiltration galarien prend plaisir à nous prendre par surprise grâce à son camouflage optique. Selon ce qu'il nous a dit, son père l'a baptisé d'après un héros humain qui a sacrifié sa vie pour lui sauver la sienne. Considérant la société matriarcale des Galariens, que l'avis du géniteur soit pris en compte est révélateur sur l'exploit de ce «Kaidan».

-Alors ? je demande au Galarien un rien prétentieux. Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que je suis un expert dans mon domaine…

-Parfait. Nous allons…

-Bordel de merde, beugle Golvag, vous allez m'écouter ?! On a un foutu vaisseau yilimite qui vient d'entrer dans le système !

Mon sourire disparait et je sens mon cœur se serrer d'inquiétude dans ma poitrine. Pas ces salopards de psions, pas ici…

Cela fait une dizaine d'années que les Yilimites sont apparus sur l'échiquier galactique. Êtres dotés d'une puissante technologie et de pouvoirs biotiques rivalisant avec ceux des Asaris, ils se sont mis en tête de conquérir la Galaxie en profitant que toutes les autres espèces soient affaiblies par les Moissonneurs. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'eux, si ce n'est qu'à l'instar des Hanaris, ils vénèrent les Prothéens comme des dieux et qu'ils ont un trait biologique unique : ils communiquent par la télépathie. Ce pouvoir psion est également capable, à ce qu'on raconte, de vous ravager le cerveau de l'intérieur sans même que le Yilimite ait besoin de vous toucher. Ce serait également comme cela qu'ils contrôlent les Brutors, ces soldats génétiquement créés leur servant docilement de troupes.

L'expansion de leur empire a été facilitée par une autre de leur force redoutable : ils ont réussi, à l'inverse de toutes les autres espèces de la Galaxie, à percer le secret technologique que sont les relais cosmodésiques. Forts de ce pouvoir, ils ont offert de réparer les relais pour tous ceux qui acceptaient de plier l'échine devant eux. Désespérés, beaucoup ont accepté ce marché alléchant.

Au fond, les Yilimites ne sont que des tyrans comme il y en a eu plein auparavant. Des tyrans, mais des tyrans sacrément puissants. L'Exodus n'est pas en mesure d'affronter un vaisseau yilimite…il nous faut fuir. Cependant, cette mission est importante, même moi je le reconnais. En voyage SLM, le vaisseau yilimite ne sera pas ici avant quelques heures, s'il vient juste d'arriver dans le système. Nous avons peut-être encore le temps de récupérer ce que nous sommes venus chercher.

Je fais signe à mes deux frères d'armes de me suivre et nous nous engageons prestement dans les profondeurs de la jungle urbaine jonchée de cadavres synthétiques. J'essaye de me concentrer sur notre mission, mais une question ne cesse de me retourner l'esprit.

Que font les Yilimites dans ce coin perdu de la Galaxie ?

XXXXXXX

-Tarix, t'es le plus grand con de l'univers ! je hurle en me jetant derrière une cloison, les balles sifflant autour de moi.

-Ne t'en prend pas à moi ! Comment j'étais censé deviner que ce truc allait s'activer ?

-Règle numéro un lorsqu'on est en face d'une technologie alien inconnue : ne touche à rien.

-Ta gueule Kaidan !

Ignorant les deux garçons, je charge une onde de choc biotique et sors de mon abri pour la balancer au visage de trois soldats Geth qui s'étaient approchés de notre position. Les synthétiques décollent du sol en poussant des bruits électroniques incompréhensibles avant de disparaître à travers une fenêtre. D'autres arrivent, rapidement abattus par Tarix et Kaidan.

-On me voit ? On ne me plus.

Le Galarien disparait, et seul un faible déplacement d'air passant près de moi trahit sa présence. Usant de ses pistolets dotés de silencieux, il abat les Geth par-derrière en changeant de cible à chaque fois. Il faut un moment pour les machines de comprendre ce qui se passe. Tarix lâche une rafale de son fusil d'assaut sur un gros Geth qui s'écroule, puis reprend sa place derrière son abri, expulsant la cartouche thermique de son arme.

-Je sais pas comment ça se fait que des consciences Geth survivent encore après le Creuset, dit-il en me regardant. Mais si on ne se dépêche pas vite de trouver l'artefact, on n'arrivera pas à partir avant que les Yilimites soient sur nous.

Il a raison, et je pense la même chose que lui. Cela m'enrage d'être retenu alors que nous sommes si près du but…si notre Turien avec sa curiosité maladive n'avait pas activé cette machine…les Geth ne se seraient pas relevés de partout comme des morts-vivants. Laisser l'objet entre les griffes des Yilimites ne me plaît pas, mais pour être franche, je préfère vivre sans être payée que d'être riche et morte…

-Les gars, dit Golvag. Le vaisseau yilimite vient d'atteindre l'orbite de la planète voisine. Il est encore temps de revenir sans qu'ils ne nous voient. Cependant, si vous faites vite et récupérez l'artefact _maintenant_, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans se faire descendre. Mais là, ils vont savoir qu'on était là…

_A- On fiche le camp, et tant pis pour l'artefact !_

_B- Tant pis, on fonce. Je veux cet artefact !_

_C- Golvag, repliez-vous avec l'Exodus. On va vous retrouver avec la navette._

_D- On va attendre ces salopards et leur défoncer la gueule !_


	3. Mon royaume pour un cube

_Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai dû attendre plus longtemps que prévu pour avoir le nombre de votes nécessaire pour écrire la suite. Mais c'est le défaut d'une histoire interactive : sans vous les lecteurs, je ne peux pas progresser. C'est pourquoi je tiens à nouveau à remercier ceux qui participent aux votes (ici ou sur Facebook), façonnant l'histoire en même temps que moi. Exceptionnellement, les votes seront accepté jusqu'au dimanche 23 février prochain._

**Chapitre second**

**Mon royaume pour un cube**

_Secteur de la Nébuleuse de l'Archer_

_Système Jo-Run, planète Coortic_

_21 juin 2201_

Avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur les Yilimites, me frotter à eux ne me dit franchement rien, et je suis certaine que mes compagnons pensent la même chose. Cependant, le risque en vaut la peine : pour ce que nous paye notre contact à Oméga, nous serons en mesure de nous acheter assez de ravitaillement pour ne plus avoir à débarquer de l'Exodus pour des mois. Aucun stellaire saint d'esprit ne passerait à côté d'une telle opportunité !

Et puis, qu'est-ce que la vie sans danger ?

-Tarix, Kaidan, avec moi ! je m'exclame à l'intention des deux autres. Je veux cet artefact !

-Chef, oui chef ! approuve Tarix avec l'inquiétante grimace de prédateur qui fait office de sourire chez les Turiens. À l'assaut.

-Pourquoi j'ai décidé de bosser avec un Turien ? soupire Kaidan. Que des va-t'en guerre.

-Arrête de pleurnicher et trouve-nous un moyen d'entrer dans ce bunker. On va éclaircir les rangs des Geth pendant ce temps.

-Bien sûr, soupire le Galarien en réactivant son camouflage optique.

J'enfonce une nouvelle cartouche thermique dans mon fusil à pompe. L'arme émet un faible nuage de vapeur en expulsant la chaleur accumulée par la friction, puis l'ordinateur d'aide à la visée se remet en ligne en l'espace d'une seconde. D'un signe de tête à Tarix, je fais signe de lancer l'assaut.

En libérant l'énergie biotique que j'avais préalablement concentrée sous ma peau, je m'entoure d'une aura bleutée qui provoque une distorsion de l'air autour de moi. Cette barrière biotique repousse aisément les premiers projectiles filant vers moi lorsque je sors de ma couverture, abattant un Geth qui s'était un peu trop approché. Les dizaines de projectiles relâchés avec un système d'accélération magnétique surchauffe presque instantanément le bouclier de mon ennemi et poursuivent leur route à travers le blindage de métal puis jusque dans les circuits internes fragiles, avant de ressortir par le dos du Geth pour tracer des marques dans la pierre du mur. Le synthétique chancèle, puis est repoussé par ma barrière lorsque je le dépasse. Il s'agite encore de quelques spasmes avant de ne plus bouger du tout.

Tout en courant, je charge de nouveau mon énergie en me précipitant vers deux autres androïdes. Celui à ma gauche crache quelques sons électroniques et lève le bras, élevant un bouclier devant lui et son semblable. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est guère utile lorsque je bondis en avant, projetée à grande vitesse par la puissance de ma charge biotique. Je traverse la protection énergétique comme si elle n'existait pas et jaillit entre les deux Geth, projetant une explosion dont l'onde de choc les projette tous les deux dans les airs. Je lève la main, soulevant l'une de mes victimes dans les airs, et va le fracasser définitivement contre le mur. Tarix jaillit en beuglant des cris de guerre de son peuple et vient achever le second.

-Tu me donnes un boost, Laena ? demande-t-il en tendant son arme.

Je hoche de la tête et touche du bout des doigts le fusil d'assaut, modifiant le chargeur de munitions pour que les balles soient entourées d'une faible charge de distorsion. Désormais, les projectiles tirés par Tarix vont littéralement déchiqueter au niveau moléculaire les matériaux Geth. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, lorsqu'une ligne complète de synthétiques s'écroule sous les tirs du Turien.

Nos ennemis sont de moins en moins organisés. Sans n'avoir jamais compris les subtilités de ce système, je sais que les Geth sont programmés avec une intelligence collective s'accroissant avec leur nombre. L'inverse est aussi vrai ; désormais moins d'une dizaine, nos ennemis sont de moins en moins capables d'offrir une stratégie efficace, et sous peu, ils ne seront pas plus rusés qu'un varren enragé. Autant dire que nous avons gagné…

Au moment où je dis cela, les Geth encore debout se figent sur place, certains trébuchant parce qu'ils étaient en plein mouvement. Un grondement nous parvient depuis les profondeurs du bunker où s'est enfoncé Kaidan, comme si une machinerie longtemps inactive venait de se réactiver.

-Ça ne peut pas être bon, commente Tarix après avoir poussé la tête d'un Geth du bout du pied. On ferait mieux d'aller voir si le Galarien n'a pas besoin de renforts…

Je hoche la tête et lui fais signe de passer devant. Étant doté d'une lourde armure équipée d'un bouclier puissant, nous avons pris l'habitude de laisser le Turien ouvrir la marche lors de nos petites «expéditions» dans ce genre. Mes pouvoirs biotiques offrent un bon soutien, car je peux à la fois dresser une barrière autour de mes alliés et renverser les rangs ennemis, au besoin.

En levant le bras, un étirement de douleur envahit ma cage thoracique, juste à côté de mon sein droit. Je suis surprise de constater qu'un tir ait réussi à se frayer un passage à travers mes barrières pour m'infliger une telle blessure. Du sang bleu ruisselle entre mes doigts, mais la balle n'a fait que traverser la peau et ricocher sur une côte. Rien de bien grave, au final, et une petite couche de médigel suffira à empêcher l'infection jusqu'à notre retour au vaisseau.

Cependant, d'avoir été blessée douche un peu ma témérité. Contrairement à Tarix, je ne porte rien d'autre qu'une combinaison agrémentée de plusieurs pièces de tissus enroulés autour de mon corps. Sans mes barrières biotiques, je suis complètement vulnérable aux balles.

Par réflexe, je viens caresser l'implant greffé sur ma nuque formant une petite bosse sous ma peau. J'en ai quelques autres en guise de soutien ou d'amplificateurs, mais ma vie entière dépend de cette si petite chose…

Déesse, Laena, depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi craintive qu'une pucelle ? Pour me redonner de la contenance, je m'assure que la cartouche thermique de mon arme est encore fonctionnelle, puis me concentre sur le chemin que nous empruntons. L'architecture qui nous entoure n'a plus rien de quarienne. Tous les murs arborent les courbes caractéristiques du blindage violet des Geth, cet étrange alliage ne semblant pas avoir subi les outrages du temps.

L'air miroite devant nous, trahissant la présence de quelqu'un se servant d'un camouflage optique. Croyant avoir affaire à Kaidan, je baisse ma garde. Lorsque deux chasseurs Geth apparaissent dans le spectre du visible en brandissant des armes à plasma, Tarix me repousse dans une alcôve et fait un écran de son corps pour me protéger des tirs. Le Turien grimace de douleur lorsque les décharges soulèvent des nuages de fumée dans son dos, puis se retourne en m'arrachant au passage mon fusil à pompe. En deux tirs, il explose le crâne métallique du synthétique le plus proche. Le dernier observe son camarade s'écrouler en exultant du liquide poisseux, puis s'écroule à son tour. Le grondement retentit de nouveau, faisant trembler les murs. Cette fois, un cri étranglé fait écho au grondement, un cri que je reconnais immédiatement.

Nous débouchons finalement sur ce qui semble être le cœur du complexe. La pièce, qui s'étend sur une bonne partie de la hauteur de la tour, possède en son centre une plate-forme surélevée sur laquelle sont connectées quelques consoles inactives depuis longtemps. Quelques carcasses Geth supplémentaires gisent sur le sol, entourant un réceptacle irradiant d'une fine lueur verte. Cette lumière provient d'un petit cube aux faces marquées de petites arabesques dont les lignes me sont familières pour en avoir vu de semblables dans le musée des curiosités prothéennes d'Illium. S'il s'agit effectivement de l'artefact qu'on nous a chargés de récupérer, son origine protéenne explique le montant élevé de la prime. Dans une Galaxie décimée par la guerre, une pièce de technologie des Prothéens est considérée comme inestimable.

Un fracas retentit juste de l'autre côté de la plate-forme, nous faisant brandir instinctivement nos armes. La silhouette mince de Kaidan bondit prestement par-dessus une console, une expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage. Au moment de se laisser tomber au sol, le Galarien nous hurle quelque chose.

-À terre pauvres fous ! À teeeeeeeerre !

Au moment où il obéit à son propre ordre, un projectile semblant constitué d'énergie pure jaillit avec un bourdonnement strident. Le tir siffle au-dessus de Kaidan et file s'écraser sur le mur du fond, l'explosion arrachant un important fragment au blindage. Le grondement retentit de nouveau, cette fois ponctué de bruits sourds qui font invariablement penser à des pas. De la semi-obscurité, une haute silhouette prenant toute la largeur du couloir que nous venons de quitter enjambe lentement la plate-forme et s'avance vers nous. La créature synthétique se déplace sur quatre pattes effilées, et la tête jaillissant d'un long cou balaye son environnement devant elle, nous repérant systématiquement.

Une armature Geth ! Là, on est dans la merde. Chacune de ces plateformes de guerre lourdes abrite plusieurs consciences Geth dont l'unique but est de trouver des cibles et de les détruire. Et désormais, cette machine de guerre se dresse entre nous et notre butin…

L'armature s'immobilise à une dizaine de mètres de nous, son œil unique nous «dévisageant» longuement. Puis, à notre grande surprise, une voix fortement mécanisée est crachotée par la machine, s'exprimant dans un langage assez compréhensible pour que mon traducteur prenne la relève.

-Systèmes organiques…nous désirons savoir qui parle pour vous.

Le regard de Kaidan et de Tarix se pose instantanément sur moi. Génial, je songe avec agacement. Je ne suis pas très douée avec la diplomatie. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une situation où c'est «marche ou crève», comme présentement. Prenant une longue inspiration, j'ose m'avancer aux devants du Geth.

-Je suis Laena, je me présente poliment. Et vous êtes…?

-Geth, réponds l'armature.

-Non, pas le nom de votre espèce, votre nom.

-Nous sommes tous Geth. Les organiques s'identifient par des patronymes, car ils sont…indépendants, uniques. Nous sommes tous Geth.

Le son d'une paume percutant un front retentit dans mon dos. Comprenant que cette discussion s'approche dangereusement d'une boucle sans fin, je décide de changer de sujet.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, vous essayez de nous tuer. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Les organiques nous ont haïs depuis l'aube de notre existence. Pour arrêter les Anciennes Machines, d'autres synthétiques, vous n'avez pas hésité à nous éradiquer. Nous vous…supplions, de faire demi-tour. Cet endroit est un sanctuaire. Notre sanctuaire. Asari Laena, faites demi-tour avec vos semblables. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici.

Malgré les intonations artificielles de cette voix, j'arrive à y déceler une forme…d'amertume ? Une intelligence artificielle qui arrive à ressentir du regret pour le quasi génocide de son espèce ? Cette pensée me rend mal à l'aise. Les «Anciennes Machines» sont probablement les Moissonneurs. Dos au mur, les races organiques n'ont pas eu le choix d'utiliser le Creuset. Au final, les Geth n'ont été que des victimes collatérales. Mais bien peu de gens les ont réellement pleurés…

La seule raison qui empêche cette armature de nous pulvériser par pur esprit revanchard, c'est la crainte que nous parvenions quand même à remporter ce combat, comme nous l'avons fait pour les précédents.

-Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour faire demi-tour maintenant, proteste Tarix. Laena, il nous faut ce cube !

L'armature dévisage le Turien, puis l'artefact prothéen derrière lui, formant par la même occasion un angle improbable avec son cou.

-Négatif, répond le Geth. Cette relique de Ceux-qui-vous-ont-précédé devra rester ici. En sécurité. Maintenant, partez.

En disant cela, l'armature a lourdement positionné ses pattes de sorte à avoir une meilleure prise sur le sol. L'avertissement est sans équivoque : les entités Geth contrôlant l'armature se tiennent prêtes à attaquer. Je tends les bras, les doigts bien écartés, et un miroitement de l'air bleuté apparait autour de mes mains. Tarix et Kaidan se mettent en position de tir derrière moi.

-Cet échange est terminé, soupire le Geth.

La tête recule légèrement et un grondement s'élève en même temps que la lumière remplaçant le «visage» du Geth devient aveuglante. Résistant à l'envie de fuir à toute jambe, je rassemble toute l'énergie qui me reste et forme une demi-sphère autour de notre commando au moment où un nouveau projectile est tiré par notre adversaire. La boule d'énergie lancée à pleine vitesse percute ma protection biotique, se faisant absorber par elle. Le choc est si violent que je le ressens jusque dans mes nerfs, gémissant de douleur, mais tenant bon. Dès que le projectile s'évapore, je cesse d'alimenter la bulle et ordonne à mes compagnons de se disperser, usant de la seule stratégie vraisemblablement efficace contre un ennemi lourd : lui offrir plusieurs cibles mobiles.

Pendant que Tarix part sur la droite en offrant un tir de suppression peu efficace contre le blindage de l'armature, Kaidan bondit sur le mur opposé et y adhère comme une mouche grâce à ses gants et bottes spéciaux. Le Galarien utilise le mur comme tremplin et se projette sur le dos du Geth, s'agrippant fermement au long cou.

Pendant ce temps, j'invoque un pouvoir bien différent de la biotique connu sous le nom de déchirure. Visant le corps arrondi de l'armature à l'endroit où jaillit l'articulation d'une patte, je provoque une série rapide de champs gravitationnels contraires qui affaiblissent considérablement le blindage au niveau moléculaire. Repérant la lueur familière de la biotique, Kaidan réagit comme je l'espérais et plaque une grenade sur ce nouveau point faible avant de se catapulter à terre.

L'explosion fait vaciller l'armature qui fait quelques maladroits pas de côtés, des étincelles jaillissant du moignon sur lequel était rattaché il y a un instant encore une de ses pattes antérieures. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres bleues et j'use de ma télékinésie pour achever de faire trébucher le colosse de métal sur le flanc. Pendant que les trois dernières pattes du Geth s'agitent spasmodiquement dans le vide, l'armature émettant les sons électroniques composant son langage, c'est au tour de Tarix d'entrer en action. Il écrase la tête de l'armature au sol et la crible de balles, insistant en hurlant jusqu'à ce que cette dernière explose, le forçant à reculer. L'armature Geth émet un hurlement électronique déchirant avant de graduellement cesser de fonctionner, des éclairs électriques parcourant son corps mort.

Tremblante, je laisse mes épaules s'affaisser sous l'effet de l'épuisement. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, cela ne sert à rien de le nier ; déjà, cette armature comptait parmi les plus petits modèles de sa catégorie, et ensuite, parce que nous avons réussi à avoir l'avantage dès le début.

Après la fatigue, une sensation grisante m'envahit et j'éclate de rire. Tarix sourit de sa particulière façon et exprime sa joie bruyamment et brandissant son fusil d'assaut dans les airs. La mine sombre, Kaidan croise les bras sur sa poitrine en secouant la tête.

-Vous réalisez qu'on a failli crever ? s'écrit-il.

-Peut-être, mais on a gagné, je rétorque en étirant mon épaule.

-Mais c'est pas croyable…bon, allez récupérer votre bidule prothéen, moi j'me casse. Je vais vous attendre à la navette. J'y crois pas…de vrais malades.

Me rappelant que nous avons un vaisseau yilimites sur le point d'entrer en orbite, je m'avance rapidement vers la plate-forme et l'enjambe d'un bond. Le cube semble être formé d'un seul bloc, comme bien des artefacts prothéens, et il m'est impossible d'en deviner la fonction première. Je dégage mon sac de mon dos et tends la main pour saisir l'objet de nos convoitises.

À l'instant où mes doigts se referment sur les coins du cube, j'ai l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Une douleur atroce me tétanise sur place et le monde autour de moi semble s'évaporer pour ne laisser qu'un grand vide noir. À ce moment, dans un sifflement strident mêlé de murmures incompréhensibles, des images s'imposent de force dans mon esprit comme un viol mental. Les images défilent trop vite pour que je parvienne à les distinguer clairement. Il me semble voir une planète en flammes, une flotte de vaisseaux inconnus et des étoiles ; puis, l'image terrifiante d'un Moissonneur apparait, me coupant le souffle sous l'effet de la terreur. La machine aux allures de pieuvre tressaute puis explose.

Les murmures me hurlent les mêmes mots en boucle, incompréhensibles, mais insistants, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête aussi soudainement que cela a commencé. Je chancèle et tombe à genoux devant le piédestal sur lequel reposait le cube, lâchant ce dernier qui rebondit quelques fois au sol avant de s'immobiliser contre une console. La lueur verte qui l'animait précédemment a désormais disparu.

-Laena, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquiert Tarix en m'aidant à me lever.

-Ouais…je réponds. Comme un lendemain de cuite. Ma tête…on dirait qu'elle va exploser.

-On ferait mieux de bouger, dit le Turien. Et par les esprits, ramasse ce truc sans y toucher directement cette fois.

Je hoche de la tête et me penche pour glisser l'artefact dans le sac, en prenant garde à ce que les fibres de ce dernier fassent un filtre vis-à-vis mes mains. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre cette expérience –peu importe ce que c'était-. Une petite voix au fond de mon esprit me souffle que j'ai probablement fait une connerie.

XXXXXXX

_Secteur de la Nébuleuse de l'Archer_

_Système Jo-Run, SSV Exodus_

_21 juin 2201_

À peine la navette vient-elle d'être immobilisée par les champs magnétiques du petit hangar de l'Exodus que je pousse la cloison, désireuse de respirer l'air familier de mon cher vaisseau, qui a été un compagnon durant de nombreuses années. Au fil du temps, la frégate de l'Alliance qu'il était a subi de telles modifications qu'elle en est méconnaissable aujourd'hui, du moins pour l'intérieur. Pour en faire un lieu plus douillet que la rigueur du style militaire, la plupart des cloisons arborent des bandes de tissus colorés étendus entre les quelques petits bâtiments en préfabriqués que nous avons réussi à faire tenir, créant une sorte de village miniature au cœur du vaisseau. Parfois, nous faisons office de navette pour d'autres nomades, sauf dans des cas comme aujourd'hui, lorsque nous avons des missions. Certains pourraient nous appeler des mercenaires, mais nous ne faisons que survivre, comme tout le monde.

Aidée par Tarix, je me dirige vers l'escalier menant au pont principal et la passerelle. Yalana descend nous rejoindre et se jette à mon cou, soulagée de me voir revenir en un seul morceau.

-Aïe, je glapis. Fais attention, petite sœur.

-Tu es blessée ? s'exclame-t-elle en voyant ma combinaison bleuie de sang. C'est grave ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. La balle a ricoché sur l'os…rien de dangereux pour ma vie.

Un grésillement s'élève dans tout le vaisseau, agressant mes oreilles d'une désagréable façon. Les autres aussi grimacent en entendant ce bruit anormal, Yalana allant jusqu'à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles en gémissant. L'espace de quelques instants, un rideau de lumière traverse les cloisons, passe par-dessus les divers meubles et brille un peu plus fort en nous atteignant avant de disparaître à travers le mur opposé. Lorsque le bruit s'arrête enfin, une sensation dans le creux de mon estomac m'apprend que l'Exodus est en train d'effectuer un demi-tour précipité.

-Le vaisseau des Yilimites est là ! s'écrit Golvag dans les haut-parleurs. Je fous le camp. Merde, merde, MERDE !

Retrouvant assez d'énergie pour bouger seule grâce à l'adrénaline, je gravis quatre à quatre l'escalier et atteins la passerelle concentrée à la proue de l'Exodus suivant les standards humains.

À force de greffer des technologies diverses et pas forcément réglementaires aux protocoles d'origines du vaisseau, nous avons transformé le poste de commandement de l'Exodus en un amalgame de terminaux desquels jaillissent toutes sortes de câbles jonchant le sol comme des serpents géants. Et trônant au milieu de ce chaos électronique, le Butarien Golvag agite frénétiquement ses doigts sur les divers écrans holographiques l'entourant, ses multiples replis de graisse dandinant autour de lui. Ses quatre yeux ne quittent pas une seconde la manœuvre qu'il est en train de faire, et si une immense verrière donnant sur le vide spatial s'étend devant lui, c'est aux capteurs et caméras de coques qu'il se fit le plus pour détailler notre environnement immédiat.

C'est une particularité étrange des vaisseaux humains que je trouve particulièrement remarquable, bien que dangereuse. En principe, tout matériau transparent est plus fragile que le blindage d'un vaisseau, risquant de se transformer en faiblesse structurelle en cas d'attaque. Et mettre une telle faiblesse sur la passerelle, le centre névralgique de tout vaisseau, est considéré comme étant de la folie suicidaire pure et simple. Pourtant, les Humains, dans leur plus typique étrangeté, apprécient de pouvoir admirer les étoiles depuis le cockpit. C'est culturel, apparemment. La plupart du temps, c'est quelques choses que j'apprécie également.

Toutefois, alors que nous devons fuir un bâtiment yilimite, vraisemblablement l'une des espèces les plus technologiquement avancées de la Galaxie, je nous sens soudain nus et vulnérables. Un écran près de moi affiche ce qui se passe derrière nous, permettant à tout le monde d'admirer la mortelle élégance du vaisseau nous ayant donné la chasse.

Tout de suite, le vaisseau des Yilimites me fait penser un coléoptère géant, avec une structure principale allongée, une excroissance à l'avant faisant office de «tête» et d'autres excroissances s'étirant vers l'arrière rappelant de manière stylisée les ailes. Des points lumineux scintillent sur les flancs de l'appareil, gagnant graduellement en intensité, jusqu'à ce que soudain…

-Oh bordel de…hurle Golvag, mon traducteur n'osant même pas traduire les jurons qu'il baragouine dans sa langue natale. Accrochez-vous, manœuvres d'évitement !

Les traits d'énergie jumeaux, ressemblant de manière troublante aux canons des Moissonneurs si on excepte leur couleur vert émeraude, passent en un éclair sous le ventre de l'Exodus et vont se perdre dans le néant de l'espace devant la verrière. Seuls les réflexes aiguisés de notre timonier nous a permis d'esquiver ce tir direct.

-Combien de temps encore avant de pouvoir entrer en vitesse SLM ? demande Yalana avec un début de panique. On devrait déjà être assez éloigné de la planète !

-Cette foutue lune de mes deux, répond le Butarien en plissant ses yeux principaux. Elle est pile au mauvais endroit pour former un champ gravitationnel qui nous empêche de décoller loin de ce trou !

-On ne peut pas essayer de mettre la lune entre nous et les Yilimites ? je suggère.

-Pas bête, approuve Golvag. Et avec de la chance, je vais pouvoir me servir de l'orbite pour nous catapulter à l'écart de Coortic.

-Je sens que je vais être malade, couine Tarix depuis le siège sur lequel il s'est assis.

Sujet aux maux des transports spatiaux, le Turien déploie frénétiquement un sac de papier dans lequel il vomit bruyamment pendant que l'Exodus fonce vers la boule de roche et de sable qu'est le satellite de Coortic. Nous passons si près que je parviens à voir les ruines de quelques exploitations minières à l'abandon à la surface, mais nous sommes désormais hors de vu des Yilimites pour quelques secondes.

Plus qu'il n'en faut à Golvag pour effectuer la manœuvre dont il nous parlait. Après avoir suivi une fraction de seconde l'orbite de la lune, il modifie la puissance du réacteur pour nous faire bondir en avant si brutalement que la gravité artificielle nous lâche un instant et manque de renverser tous ceux qui ne sont pas assis. Je parviens à me rattraper sur le fauteuil du pilote butarien, reniflant au passage l'odeur aigre de sa transpiration.

Une sonnerie sur une autre console résonne comme une musique à mes oreilles : le signal indiquant que nous sommes prêts à entrer en vitesse supraluminique. Golvag appui furieusement sur un bouton et l'espace devant la verrière se distord en passant sous les spectres infrarouge et infraviolet. Une seconde plus tard, le flou coloré caractéristique du voyage SLM nous entoure. Nous sommes sortis d'affaire.

Des éclats de joie retentissent sur la passerelle, et je vais même jusqu'à embrasser le crâne chauve de Golvag pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé nos fesses –encore une fois-. Visiblement très fier de lui, le Butarien rit aux éclats et agite les bras et les jambes comme s'il dansait, donnant l'air d'une tortue terrienne renversée.

-Mesdemoiselles, gueule-t-il. Acclamez le plus grand timonier de cette putain de Galaxie !

Les différentes IV chargées de remplacer les membres d'équipage qu'un tel vaisseau nécessiterait se mettent à envoyer un rapport sur les différents systèmes. Les tirs yilimites nous ont apparemment plus endommagés que prévu. Probablement chargés d'énergie ionique, Yalana estime que les rayons ont suffisamment frôlé nos boucliers pour faire sauter quelques-uns des émetteurs principaux dispersés le long de la coque. Pire encore, le réacteur à Élément-Zéro de l'Exodus n'a visiblement pas apprécié la manœuvre de Golvag et a dû faire appel aux refroidisseurs de secours pour ne pas entrer en fusion, nous tuant tous au passage. Nous allons devoir faire une décharge statique très prochainement afin de purger les surplus de chaleur de nos systèmes. Mais pour cela, il nous faut trouver une planète adéquate pour cela.

-Où sommes-nous ? je demande lorsque nous ressurgissons dans l'espace normal, dans un de ces milliards d'espaces vides entre les étoiles.

-Hum…marmonne Yalana en étudiant la carte galactique. Le protocole de saut d'urgence nous a envoyés…ici !

Ma sœur tape du doigt la représentation miniature de la Galaxie, agrandissant un espace situé sur la bordure de la Nébuleuse de l'Archer.

-Il y a un système carrefour à quelques parsecs, dit-elle. Aucune planète digne d'intérêt, et personne n'est revenue coloniser l'endroit depuis que les Moissonneurs ont anéanti les avant-postes de surveillance du Conseil. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de relais d'intact, cependant…

Encore un dégât collatéral du Creuset. Afin de disperser son énergie destructrice dans toute la Galaxie afin de s'attaquer aux Moissonneurs dispersés partout, l'arme de l'ultime flotte s'est servie des relais cosmodésiques et de leur capacité à permettre un déplacement instantané d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'un nombre non négligeable de relais n'a pas supporté toute cette énergie, et que la plupart des appareils géants se sont écroulés sur eux-mêmes, paralysant tout le réseau. Il reste encore des relais cosmodésiques fonctionnels, un peu partout, mais toutes les routes connues entre les secteurs galactiques sont littéralement amputées.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, j'ordonne qu'on parte pour ce fameux système carrefour, indiqué sur la carte sous la désignation «système Orios».

Il faut quelques heures à l'Exodus pour effectuer ce voyage, durant lequel je m'offre un peu de sommeil. Malheureusement, mes rêves sont troublés par les images que ce maudit cube a implantées dans mon cerveau, et je me réveille trempée de sueur, à peine plus reposée. Mon regard tombe sur la photo posée proche de mon lit, représentant Daniel. Mes poings se crispent et la photo vole à travers la pièce, projetée par mes pouvoirs biotiques.

Le système Orios, cartographié par des Galariens des siècles auparavant, se trouve dans une zone floue entre l'espace concilien et les systèmes Terminus. Si officiellement, le Conseil y représentait l'autorité, très peu de colonies s'y sont développées, personne ne désirant vivre si proche des Terminus, où les pirates et les esclavagistes règnent en maîtres. Ou du moins régnaient. Elles aussi décimées par la Moisson, les différentes factions des systèmes Terminus n'ont pas encore réussi à se relever suffisamment pour reprendre leurs querelles intestines.

Orios en lui-même est un véritable cimetière. En tant que système carrefour, il abritait pas moins de deux relais principaux et une demi-douzaine de relais secondaires. Après le passage des Moissonneurs et la destruction massive causée par le Creuset, des milliards de débris de toutes les tailles flottent entre les planètes stériles et les carcasses sombres des relais.

Cependant, nos capteurs décèlent une source d'énergie prometteuse à la bordure du système. Miraculeusement rescapé du massacre, un unique relais secondaire scintille dans l'obscurité de l'espace, ses gyroscopes centraux poursuivant leur éternelle rotation. Notre ordinateur de navigation se verrouille sur le relais et entreprend de calculer les différentes routes possibles.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, commente Yalana en m'étudiant.

-Des cauchemars, je réponds évasivement, peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet.

-Tarix m'a dit que tu as réagi bizarrement lorsque tu as touché l'artefact prothéen.

-Bien sûr, cet imbécile ne peut pas fermer sa grande trappe…

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, Laena ! Et moi aussi.

Elle s'approche de moi et me force à me pencher à sa hauteur. L'un des appareils fixés à sa coiffe se positionne devant son œil et une lueur aveugle mon propre globe oculaire.

-Arrête ça ! je m'exclame. Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste ?

-J'ai étudié le cube, révèle-t-elle. Déjà, il est complètement inerte, ce qui est inquiétant en soi vu qu'il ne l'était pas au début selon Tarix. Ensuite, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une base de données miniature.

-Depuis quand tu es devenue une experte en Prothéens ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

La voix de Golvag s'élève depuis le cockpit :

-C'est ta sœur, et tu t'étonnes encore qu'elle aille réponse à tout ?

-J'ai lu toutes les recherches écrites par Liara T'Soni, la plus grande spécialiste en Prothéens, explique Yalana. Non seulement elle a passé la moitié de sa vie à les étudié, mais elle était avec le commandant Shepard.

Elle marque un point. S'il y a bien un être qui a été en contact direct avec les Prothéens et leurs mystères, c'est bien le héros de la dernière guerre, le premier Spectre humain. Maintenant, il me semble me souvenir d'avoir entendu le nom de T'Soni quelque part…mais c'est pour l'instant secondaire.

-Tu dis que c'est une base de données ? je lance à ma sœur.

-Je crois. Selon ce que Tarix m'a décrit, il est possible que le cube ait réagi de la même manière qu'une balise prothéenne, gravant ses informations dans ton cerveau. Comme un téléchargement informatique, en fait…

-Une minute ! Tu veux dire que ces merdes dans ma tête sont des données du cube ?!

-Ah ah ! s'exclama Yalana d'un ton victorieux. Tu as donc vu des images ! Je le savais !

-Ouais, youpi, soupire Golvag. On va bientôt arriver au relais, si ça intéresse encore quelqu'un.

Je jette un regard noir au Butarien, avant de reporter mon attention sur Yalana.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai vu des images. Mais c'était trop confus pour que j'y comprenne quelque chose.

-Ce doit être quelque chose d'important, propose ma sœur. Après tout, les Geth l'avaient mis en sécurité et les Yilimites étaient probablement venus pour ça…

-Les Yilimites vénèrent les Prothéens comme des dieux, intervient de nouveau Golvag. Tout ce qui les touche devient un artefact religieux pour ces cons de psions. Bon, d'après l'ordinateur, il y aurait moyen de se rendre à Oméga afin de nous débarrasser de ce cube. Cependant, il n'existe plus de route directe, et ça va nous obliger à traverser plusieurs des systèmes Terminus. Sans compter la merde qui aura si notre commanditaire là-bas décide de nous baiser la gueule.

-Super…je soupire. Quoi d'autre ?

Le Butarien pianote sur son écran et trois autres destinations s'affichent sur la carte galactique. Il tourne ensuite son fauteuil pour nous faire face et fronce ses quatre arcades sourcilières.

-Écoute Laena, dit-il. Je suis peut-être un débile grossier, mais j'suis pas un fils de pute. Si jamais tu veux qu'on aille enquêter ailleurs sur ce cube et ce qui t'arrives, dis-le. On a encore du temps avant de devoir donner signe de vie au commanditaire.

-Tu as des suggestions de lieux pour ça ?

-Ouais, deux : on a d'abord Tau Septim, une colonie humaine très isolée. Il s'agit surtout d'un avant-poste scientifique de l'Alliance construit pour étudier des ruines prothéennes. Sinon…on est relativement proche du Voile de Persée.

-Rannoch ? comprends Yalana. Pourquoi irait-on faire un tour chez les Quariens ? Personne ne les a plus vus depuis qu'ils ont aidé à la défaite des Moissonneurs.

-Coortic était une colonie quarienne. Peut-être qu'ils sauront nous dire d'où vient ce cube, s'il était là avant la révolte des Geth.

-Je vois…et le dernier choix ?

-L'Exodus a morflé. À deux relais d'ici, il y a la colonie de Tulomani, un avant-poste des Terminus où on pourrait trouver des pièces de rechange et du ravitaillement. Le hic…c'est que des prêcheurs yilimites y sont déjà venus déblatérer leurs salades religieuses sur les Prothéens. Si je le pouvais, je me tiendrais le plus loin possible de ces connards, mais Tulomani serait sûrement plus sécuritaire pour réparer qu'Oméga.

_A- On s'en tient au plan d'origine. Cap sur Oméga._

_B- Si ces savants humains sont toujours là, j'aimerais bien me débarrasser de ces cauchemars…on va à Tau Septim._

_C- Le monde d'origine des Quariens ? Ça me semble bien. Allons sur Rannoch !_

_D- On ne va pas laisser le pauvre Exodus agoniser. On va à Tulomani, on fera attention aux prêcheurs, c'est tout._


	4. Obscurcir le soleil

_Hey hey! Non, je ne suis pas mort, pour ceux que je n'ai pas été en mesure de contacter (essentiellement les lecteurs anonymes), il faut savoir que la semaine dernière, j'ai dû faire face à un travail pour l'université qui m'a complètement défoncé la gueule, mais alors…wouah! Du coup, je n'ai pas pu terminer le chapitre à temps, alors j'ai repoussé la publication à aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie pour votre patience, et sachez que je m'efforcerai que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je tiens à avoir un rythme de publication stable !_

_Donc, troisième chapitre, alors que Laena et ses compagnons font route vers la colonie humaine de Tau Septim. Que pourrait-il arriver de mal ? :-)_

**Chapitre troisième**

**Obscurcir le soleil**

_Espace profond_

_SSV Exodus_

_21 juin 2201_

-Tu es sûr qu'on aurait le temps de se rendre sur Tau Septim et tout de même pouvoir honorer notre rendez-vous avec le commanditaire ? je demande à Golvag.

-C'est pas facile de calculer une trajectoire avec la moitié des relais hors service, explique-t-il. Néanmoins, on devrait arriver là-bas dans trois jours. Il nous resterait encore cinq jours pour atteindre Oméga. Il faudra juste ne pas trop traîner sur place.

-Faire le voyage et espérer un miracle ? comprends Yalana avec sarcasme. Que peut-il nous arriver de mal ?

-Golvag, je dis en ignorant ma sœur. Fais-le. On va sur Tau Septim. Ces cauchemars vont me rendre folle.

-Aye aye, grommèle le Butarien en faisant de nouveau tourner son siège pour faire face aux commandes du vaisseau.

Il craque longuement ses doigts avant de se pencher sur les consoles, entrant rapidement les coordonnées de la colonie humaine dans l'ordinateur central. L'IV de navigation s'empresse alors de calculer une trajectoire optimale, prenant en compte les relais détruits que nous avons nous-mêmes cartographié. Puis, Golvag fait avancer l'Exodus en direction du champ de débris géant qu'est devenu ce système solaire.

Yalana et moi restons pour observer l'espace à travers la baie vitrée. Nous passons agilement entre les fragments de métal tordu qui avaient dû être des fragments des stations douanières, puis traversons un nuage de microdébris désintégrés par notre bouclier affaibli. Réagissant juste à temps, Golvag nous fait dévier de notre trajectoire histoire d'éviter la dépouille éventrée d'un cuirassé turien, le titanesque vaisseau de guerre couvert d'une couche de suie et de glace flottant sans but. Il n'y a pas de bâtiments spatiaux dont le tonnage ou la puissance de feu rivalisent avec ceux des cuirassés, dont la dangerosité même a poussé le Conseil a imposé une restriction sur le nombre de cuirassés possédé par chaque espèce –le traité de Farixen, si ma mémoire est bonne-. La Hiérarchie turienne étant le bras armé de la Citadelle, ce sont eux qui possédaient le plus de ces monstres de métal long parfois d'un kilomètre. Malgré les années depuis la guerre, voir un de ces glorieux vaisseaux dans cet état me brise le cœur. Un fantôme d'une autre existence…

Si la vision du cuirassé est démoralisante, elle n'est rien comparer à celle du relais à travers duquel Golvag nous fait passer. Depuis des millénaires, les gigantesques structures font partie du paysage galactique, virtuellement aussi immuables que les étoiles. Et maintenant…l'appareil n'émet aucune lueur ni aucun champ gravitationnel, et sa surface semble avoir été déchirée par quelque griffe géante. Il s'agissait d'un relais principal, probablement connecté à un jumeau dans un autre bras galactique.

Quel prix avons-nous dû payer pour survivre à la Moisson ?

L'Exodus se sert ensuite de l'orbite d'une minuscule planète rocheuse simplement identifiée dans nos systèmes sous le nom de «Orios III» afin de nous propulser plus en avant. Nous devons donc longer un véritable anneau artificiel formé des restes de la dernière bataille du système. Yalana pousse alors une exclamation d'horreur et referme ses doigts sur mon bras. Je l'enlace d'un air protecteur, mais je cherche moi aussi mon courage en voyant la chose.

Coincée dans l'orbite d'Orios III comme une étrange lune difforme, l'épave en forme de pieuvre du Moissonneur est indubitablement inerte. Ma première impression, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une des cibles du Creuset, mais à mesure que nous nous rapprochons, je constate la présence d'énormes trous dans le blindage sombre. Ce Moissonneur a été abattu par les forces conciliennes. Considérant le nombre incalculable de vaisseaux en ruine autour de lui, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre combien cette maigre victoire nous a coûté cher. De ce que j'en sais, il ne fallait pas moins de quatre vaisseaux pour abattre un seul Moissonneur. Et encore, ce n'était pas gagné à l'avance.

Depuis Arcturus, je fais des cauchemars sur les Moissonneurs. Il m'arrive de les revoir, détruisant Nos Astra sur Illium, émettant ces bruits sourds à vous déchirer les tympans…et les cris…les cris de terreur, tandis que des millions d'Asaris tentent de fuir les abominations cybernétiques des Moissonneurs.

Le quartier où Yalana et moi avons grandi a été rasé par un unique tir de Moissonneur. Soudain, notre enfance n'existait plus. Par la suite, certains nous ont dit qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas retourner sur notre planète d'origine. Je m'y sentais obligé. Quelque part en moi, j'avais la naïve et enfantine certitude que nous y serions à l'abri. Hélas, après la chute de la Terre, une flotte d'envahisseurs est entrée dans le système par les relais. Illium était une colonie marchande aux bordures des systèmes Terminus…les seules défenses que nous avions, c'étaient celles que le gouvernement local avait achetées ailleurs.

Aucune aide de Thessia n'est venue.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ce truc me file encore la flippe ? demande Golvag. Ce Moissonneur est clairement mort, mais je revois encore Khar'Shan en flammes…

La voix du Butarien se brise et il baisse les yeux. Nous avons rencontré Golvag sur la Citadelle, alors que des millions de réfugiés affluaient de partout pour chercher la sécurité du cœur du territoire sous la protection du Conseil. Les rapports officiels affirment que c'est par les territoires butariens que les Moissonneurs sont entrés dans la Galaxie, balayant les colonies dans leur chemin et assiégeant presque aussitôt leur monde d'origine. La capitale de l'Hégémonie est tombée en moins d'une journée. Selon Golvag, qui travaillait dans une des stations de transit en orbite, Khar'Shan a volontairement baissé ses défenses, laissant à l'envahisseur tout le loisir de venir les massacrer. Comme bien d'autres de ses semblables, il a volé une navette et il s'est réfugié dans le territoire de l'Alliance, cherchant refuge chez l'ennemi déclaré des Butariens : l'humanité. Les fuyards étaient si nombreux que l'Alliance a d'abord cru à une invasion à grande échelle…

Puis, après l'attaque sur Arcturus et la chute du système Hélios, Golvag s'est résigné à se rendre à la Citadelle. Nous cherchions un timonier capable de piloter l'Exodus ; il cherchait un but à son existence. Le plus proche du grand amour qu'on peut avoir.

Aussi pressé que nous de s'éloigner du cadavre de Moissonneur, Golvag fait dériver un peu plus d'énergie du réacteur vers les moteurs, ce qui fait bondir l'Exodus en avant. Bientôt, le synthétique géant est hors de notre champ de vision, et nous respirons enfin.

Enfin, nous arrivons en vue de l'unique relais cosmodésique secondaire rescapé. Comme son nom le sous-entend, ce relais en particulier n'a pas une très longue portée, se contentant «que» d'une portée de quelques dizaines d'années-lumière. Néanmoins, il arrive à se connecter à tous les relais situés dans son rayon d'action, et c'est justement là-dessus que Golvag compte. S'il existe le moindre relais intact, nous serons en mesure de l'atteindre.

L'Exodus est pris d'un léger soubresaut lorsqu'il entre dans le champ gravitationnel du titanesque appareil. Une aura d'énergie entoure la coque et des éclairs crépitent en nous reliant au gyroscope central du relais. Puis, l'espace semble se tordre devant nous et nous effectuons le saut. En une seconde, nous disparaissons du système Orios pour réapparaître dans l'orbite d'une tout autre étoile. Dans notre dos, le nouveau relais en sale état tremble de manière anormale, comme si nous «recracher» avait été pénible pour lui. Contrairement au relais d'Orios, celui-là n'a pas bien encaissé le tir du Creuset, même s'il est toujours fonctionnel. Les appareils de bord nous alertent sur l'instabilité du champ d'énergie cosmodésique, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de les ignorer. C'est notre seul billet de sortie.

Sans perdre de temps, Golvag engage de nouveau l'Exodus dans le relais en calculant une autre trajectoire, marmonnant une sorte de prière dans sa langue maternelle. Mon traducteur n'est pas en mesure de comprendre les paroles religieuses du Butarien.

La Déesse soit louée, nous traversons sans dommage le relais endommagé, même si le saut a été plus brutal que le précédent. Nous nous retrouvons à présent dans un système binaire portant lui aussi des traces de combats datant de la dernière guerre, ces cicatrices se concentrant essentiellement autour de la quatrième planète du système. Notre timonier butarien ignore ce nouveau champ de bataille et nous prépare à entrer en vol SLM afin de rejoindre un système voisin, le nôtre n'ayant plus de relais fonctionnels.

Même à l'époque où le réseau cosmodésique était intact, les voyages à travers la Galaxie pouvaient prendre des jours. Aujourd'hui, le moindre déplacement se retrouve considérablement rallongé puisqu'il nous faut zigzaguer entre les rares relais intacts. Mon estimation grossière m'indique que le déplacement jusqu'à Tau Septim nous aurait jadis pris moitié moins de temps que les trois jours promis.

C'est pourquoi, après une petite heure à observer les étoiles par-dessus l'épaule de Golvag, je décide d'aller faire autre chose. Après tout, je n'ai pas encore mangé depuis notre fuite de Coortic et…

En me retournant, je suis pris d'un vertige imprévu qui me fait trébucher et tomber de tout mon long. Dans un flash, le visage grimaçant de douleur d'un être inconnu apparait devant mes yeux, suivis par une migraine et des nausées. Je reste immobile quelques instants, attendant que les étourdissements s'évanouissent, puis me retourne sur le dos en serrant mes tempes. Je fixe Yalana qui recule prestement.

-Laena, dit-elle. Tes yeux…

-Quoi ? je dis en tâtonnant mon visage.

Des larmes de sang bleu restent sur mes doigts après avoir touché le dessous de mes yeux. Mais ce n'est pas tout, car ma sœur s'empresse de me révéler que mes yeux étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre…

-…comme lorsqu'une Asari fusionne, termine-t-elle.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle s'est éloignée de moi comme ça. Elle craignait qu'en me touchant, son gène profiterait de ma «fusion involontaire» pour me vider de l'intérieur. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, nous Asari ne fusionnons pas exclusivement pour la reproduction. C'est un acte intense et profond que nous pouvons parfois partager avec des amis ou des membres de la famille, pas une façon unique d'avoir du sexe. Il est toutefois rare que la fusion se déclenche contre notre volonté.

Tout de suite, j'accuse ce maudit cube et les merdes qu'il m'a mis dans l'esprit. Ça empire maintenant : j'ai désormais de ces images lorsque je suis éveillée. J'accepte l'aide timide de Yalana pour me relever et lui tapote l'épaule avec reconnaissance. La jeune Ardat-Yakshi se crispe à mon contact, puis se détend en voyant que rien n'arrive.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? me demande-t-elle malgré tout.

-Ce n'est rien…j'ai probablement juste besoin de manger et de dormir…si les cauchemars me laissent faire.

-Si tu le dis…tu devrais quand même aller voir Laura à l'infirmerie.

D'un hochement de la tête, j'approuve l'idée et me force à sourire à ma petite sœur. Ensuite de quoi, je quitte la passerelle et me dirige vers l'arrière du pont, dans le quartier de l'équipage. L'Exodus est divisé en seulement deux ponts, comme le sont fréquemment les petites frégates ; sur le pont un, on trouve la passerelle à l'avant et les quartiers de l'équipage à l'arrière, comprenant les couchettes, la salle de bain, la cuisine et la minuscule infirmerie. Tout comme la soute un niveau dessous, les quartiers de l'équipage ont été au fil des quinze dernières années agrémentées de diverses petites choses rompant avec la froideur des militaires de l'Alliance. C'est ici que résident les membres plus permanents de notre communauté de vagabonds de l'espace.

Justement, notre médecin de bord humaine est attablée dans la petite cantine, tenant un livre dans une main et une cuillère de l'autre. Laura Cohen est, selon ses dires, originaire de Mars, l'une des planètes du système Hélios. À l'époque fraichement engagée dans un hôpital colonial de Lowell City, Laura fut forcée par les Moissonneurs à fuir sa demeure comme bien d'autres dans la Galaxie. Terriblement malchanceuse, chaque refuge qui accueillirent Laura furent systématiquement envahi peu après son arrivée, ce qui a développé chez elle un syndrome bien connut des Stellaires : la phobie des surfaces planétaires, ou syndrome du Spationaute. Cinq ans qu'elle est avec nous sur l'Exodus, et elle n'a pas quitté notre bord une seule fois. La seule pensée de mettre à nouveau pied-à-terre risque de provoquer chez elle une crise de panique. Elle ne se sent en sécurité qu'à bord d'un vaisseau ne restant jamais plus d'un mois dans le même système solaire.

Malgré cette bizarrerie, Laura s'est bien intégrée à l'équipage, surtout puisqu'elle est la seule ici qui sait par quel côté il faut tenir un scalpel. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc face à elle, détachant son attention de son bouquin –un vrai livre à l'ancienne, avec des pages en papier-.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demande-t-elle. Du genre, soigner le trou que t'a laissé cette balle ?

Je baisse les yeux vers la déchirure dans ma combinaison auréolée par une belle tache de sang bleu-violet séchés. Avec tout ce qui vient d'arriver, j'en oubliais presque qu'un de ces foutus synthétiques m'avait touché…

-Ce n'est rien, je soupire.

Laura me gratifie d'un regard qui aura fait frissonner un Krogan.

-Bien sûr. Et quand le médigel va cesser de faire effet et que l'infection va te bouffer de l'intérieur, ce sera toujours très bien. Allez, ramène tes fesses à l'infirmerie.

N'ayant pas plus le choix que si un varren m'avait arraché la jambe, je suis le docteur jusqu'à son cabinet, une pièce à peine plus gros qu'un placard une fois qu'on est parvenu à y faire entrer un lit et du matériel médical. D'un geste, Laura m'ordonne de me déshabiller pendant qu'elle préparer ses outils. Je m'exécute sans protester, n'étant pas très timide avec ma nudité contrairement à Yalana. Sans mes vêtements, la blessure a l'air bien plus moche. Juste sous le sein, une large frange de peau a été arrachée lorsque la balle a percuté l'os et a ricoché. Une fine couche transparente recouvre la plaie, trahissant la présence du médigel. L'Humaine se tourne de nouveau vers moi et rajuste ses lunettes en claquant la langue avec agacement.

-Toi ma vieille, tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure si tu avais laissé cette plaie sans soin. Heureusement que Tarix m'en a parlé.

-Vraiment ? je demande. Ouch ! Attention !

Sans crier gare, Laura vient d'enfoncer une longue seringue directement dans la blessure. Une sensation de froid envahit ma cage thoracique, suivit par un picotement des plus dérangeants.

-Le Turien se doutait que tu oublierais de venir me voir tout de suite. Il s'inquiétait que la blessure soit plus grave qu'elle en a l'air.

-Il sait pourtant que je suis solide, depuis le temps…

Nous restons silencieuses quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je la laisse travailler. En peu de temps, elle se déclare assez satisfaite pour affirmer que «je vais probablement vivre». Je vais pour la remercier, quand elle plaque soudain sa main sur mon front pour m'empêcher de me relever. Elle s'empresse ensuite d'ouvrir en grand une de mes paupières et examine mon œil avec une lumière qui agresse ma rétine.

-Mais…pas toi aussi ?! je proteste en arrachant l'instrument de torture des mains de Laura avec une légère poussée de télékinésie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ?

-Ils sont verts…me révèle Laura avec stupeur.

-Quoi ?! C'est absurde, mes yeux ont toujours été…verts ?

Je capte mon reflet dans un miroir accroché au mur et constate que le médecin n'a pas tort. Mes mains se saisissent frénétiquement de l'objet et je m'examine de plus près. Mes iris normalement d'un bleu foncé tirant sur le mauve ont commencé à changer de couleur pour un turquoise anormal. Inquiète, je tire sur ma paupière, comme si j'espérais que mon reflet ne m'imite pas.

-C'est le cube, c'est ça ? s'enquiert Laura.

-C'est encore Tarix qui t'a mis au courant ? Je te jure que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce truc me fasse fondre le cerveau !

-Merci de l'information. Alors comme ça, le cube t'a fait fondre le cerveau ?

Maudissant mon impétuosité, je me saisis rageusement de ma combinaison et commence à me rhabiller. En grommelant, je réponds que de toute façon, nous faisons route pour Tau Septim justement pour régler cet inconvénient. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, j'insiste, c'est un truc qui va me faire dormir sans rêve. Bien qu'elle semble désapprouver ma logique, Laura se tait et me tend quelques cachets, me conseillant d'en prendre un seul juste avant de me coucher.

En hochant de la tête, j'en gobe un directement sous ses yeux. Après l'avoir salué de la tête, je quitte l'infirmerie en me dirigeant vers mes quartiers.

XXXXXXX

_Secteur de la nébuleuse du sablier_

_Quartier industriel, planète Tulomani_

_23 juin 2201_

À la base fondée par des colons humains désireux de vivre le plus loin possible des «fascistes de l'Alliance», Tulomani est une gigantesque station flottant dans les hautes couches atmosphériques d'une géante gazeuse. Vivant de l'exploitation de l'Hélium-3, principal carburant pour réacteur SLM, la petite colonie s'est vite développée grâce à l'afflux de travailleurs provenant des systèmes Terminus. Après trois ans, Tulomani n'était plus à dominance humaine et c'est l'une des nombreuses factions criminelles des Terminus qui revendique l'exploitation.

La station elle-même est une véritable insulte à la notion d'ordre et de cohésion. Victime d'une expansion chaotique à mesure que la population s'étendant, la station ressemble à un morceau de ferraille informe hérissé de partout par des tours et des passerelles. La seule chose de positif qu'on peut dire d'ici, c'est qu'au moins, l'air est respirable –si on n'est pas trop généreux sur cette définition-, ce qui est quand même rare pour une géante gazeuse.

Robert Dumont tapote machinalement sa chemise à la recherche de ses cigarettes. Son ex-femme détestait cette habitude, mais pourquoi s'en priver, depuis que les merdes comme le cancer ne sont que des vestiges d'un autre siècle ? Il y a quelque chose de plaisant à laisser la nicotine envahir ses poumons avant d'exhaler la fumée. Du bon vieux tabac de la Terre, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherche, il s'enfonce une cigarette entre les lèvres et en propose une à son bras droit, Fahim, qui refuse poliment. Un brave type, ce Fahim. Pas très causant, mais au moins, il ne se plaint jamais quand il faut se salir les mains. Et dieu sait que les Soleils Bleus ont dû fouiller dans la merde pour éviter de crever après la guerre.

Le groupe de mercenaires aujourd'hui dirigé par Dumont fut dans le temps le plus efficace de la Galaxie, étendant ses activités autant dans les Terminus que dans l'espace concilien. Puis, cette connasse d'Aria sur Oméga avait mis ses sales pattes d'Asari sur le groupe et exigé qu'ils aillent tous crever dans cette guerre contre les Moissonneurs. Les Soleils Bleus ont beaucoup perdu dans ce conflit, que ce soit des crédits ou des hommes, sans parler du matériel. Heureusement, le larbin d'Aria qui dirigeait la société est mort sur Terre comme beaucoup de frères d'armes ; cela a permis à Dumont de prendre les choses en main afin d'affranchir les Soleils Bleus de toute influence extérieure.

Pour commencer, il a massivement recruté pour renflouer les rangs, investissant des camps militaires abandonnés à cause des Moissonneurs afin d'entraîner les recrues. Puis, il a fallu trouver des crédits. Avec des conflits qui éclataient partout à cause de la destruction des relais et du manque de ressources, tout le monde était prêt à se saigner aux quatre veines pour obtenir l'assistance d'une compagnie de mercenaires armée jusqu'aux dents.

Bien sûr, pour rentrer dans leurs frais, les Soleils Bleus ont été obligés de s'aventurer dans des domaines qu'ils n'avaient jamais approchés jusqu'ici. L'esclavage, notamment. La piraterie et la vente d'esclaves sont des activités qui rapportent gros, une fois qu'on a accepté d'ignorer les désuètes notions d'éthique. Après tout, ce que les clients de Dumont font ne le concerne pas. Les Soleils Bleus ne sont au final que des armes au service de ceux qui payent, rien de plus.

Dumont tire sur sa cigarette et observe la gigantesque silhouette du vaisseau cosmodésique yilimite orbitant au-dessus de Tulomani. De loin, on croirait voir un relais miniature, ce qui n'est pas loin de la réalité. C'est grâce à une flotte de vaisseaux dans ce genre que les Yilimites parviennent à s'étendre toujours plus loin dans la Galaxie, là où les autres espèces s'échinent à traverser un réseau en lambeaux. Le gouverneur de la station a annoncé plus tôt dans la semaine qu'il remettait tous ses pouvoirs à l'empire yilimite, pour «le bien de tous». Ça leur pendait au nez. À force de lécher le cul de quelqu'un, il ne faut pas s'étonner quand ce quelqu'un s'assoit sur vous.

Très vite, les quelques miliciens du gouverneur ont été remplacés par les soldats Brutors que les Yilimites créés en laboratoire pour le combat. Une patrouille de ces colosses passe justement à l'extrémité de la ruelle. Aussi grands que des Krogans, les Brutors arborent un visage triangulaire protégé par un masque respiratoire ne laissant de visible que la chitine épaisse de leur crâne et leurs quatre petits yeux porcins. Une armure complète de couleur ocre les vêt, accroissant encore leur carrure. Certaines rumeurs affirment que les Brutors sont greffés dès la naissance à cette protection, ce qui ne surprendrait pas Dumont plus que ça. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de cela, chacun de ces combattants de choc trimballe un lourd fusil à particules, arme projetant un rayon de plasma en fusion capable de faire fondre les métaux les plus fragiles.

Peu après le passage de la patrouille des Brutors, des cris et des coups de feu retentissent à l'autre bout du quartier. Les Yilimites ne disent pas des conneries lorsqu'ils affirment vouloir _éradiquer _les gangs criminalisés de la station.

C'est l'heure, constate le mercenaire en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de son omnitech.

Il écrase son mégot de cigarette sous sa botte lorsqu'une haute silhouette sort de l'ombre, escorté par deux Brutors aux armures un peu plus décorées que les autres. À tout hasard, Dumont et Fahim inclinent respectueusement la tête lorsque le Yilimite s'arrête devant eux. Au moins aussi grand que les Brutors, l'extraterrestre arbore cependant une forme très maigre qui lui donne une allure d'une branche d'arbre. Vêtu d'une longue toge cachant ses pieds et une de ses paires de bras, le nouveau venu croise les deux autres mains aux doigts noueux en inclinant à son tour la tête. Cette dernière, clairement le modèle principal pour celle des Brutors, est des plus troublantes. Outre la présence de quatre yeux, une particularité présente uniquement chez les Butariens, le crâne en forme de triangle inversé est surmonté d'une large chitine ressemblant à une carapace d'insecte d'un bleu très sombre. La peau d'un bleu très terne, rien à voir avec la pigmentation asari, ressemble à du vieux parchemin. Mais le plus étrange, c'est l'absence totale de bouche. Sous les quatre narines, il n'y a qu'un espace osseux lisse.

-_Je suis l'Avatar de la Chasse,_ se présente le Yilimite sans émettre le moindre son. _Êtes-vous l'Humain que l'on nomme Robert Dumont ?_

Dumont grimace en recevant cette étrange communication télépathique. Il avait entendu parler de cette étrange façon de parler des Yilimites, mais rien dans l'univers ne peut vous préparer à entendre cette voix qui n'en est pas une dans votre crâne. S'efforçant de garder sa contenance, Dumont prend la parole en digne chef mercenaire qu'il est.

-C'est bien moi. Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris que le noble empire yilimite daigne me proposer un travail.

-_Les Soleils Bleus sont forts. Les Yilimites savent reconnaître une force. Les Anciens affirment qu'il est toujours préférable de la convertir plutôt que de l'écraser._

Visiblement, le sarcasme est une chose un peu trop subtile dans le comportement humain pour que cet Avatar de la Chasse ne comprenne que Dumont s'est foutu de sa gueule. À bien y penser, c'est une chance pour le mercenaire, puisque les zélotes dans son genre ont rarement le sens de l'humour.

-Si vous me le permettez, quel genre de problème peut pousser votre empire à demander de l'aide à des chasseurs de primes ?

-_La grande unification est une tâche ardue. Un embêtement aussi mineur est indigne que nous gaspillons des ressources à parcourir la Galaxie._

-Quel est le contrat ?

-_On nous a volé quelque chose. Un artefact sacré des Anciens qui revient de droit à mon peuple. Vous serez bien payé si vous nous aidez à retrouver cette relique…_

Relique des Anciens…donc, comprend Dumont, les Yilimites en ont après un artefact prothéens. Le marché noir de ces reliques bat son plein dans les systèmes Terminus. Déjà, Dumont a une petite idée où chercher…

L'Avatar de la Chasse désigne le Brutor à sa droite. L'automate organique s'incline et présente un lourd coffre qu'aucun Humain n'aurait pu soulever. En l'ouvrant, il présente aux deux mercenaires des merveilles technologiques qui font aussitôt briller leurs yeux.

-_Bien entendu, votre récompense sera…généreuse._

-Marché conclu, sourit Dumont en tendant la main.

Le Yilimite dévisage un instant la main tendue de l'Humain, puis vient la serrer avec une des siennes. Le Soleil Bleu constate avec dégoût que la sécheresse de cette paume rappelle celle d'un cadavre momifié.

Il est temps de se mettre au boulot.

XXXXXXX

_Secteur de la Mer des Ombres_

_Système Prima Volanti_

_24 juin 2201_

-Attachez vos ceintures, annonce Golvag en engouffrant une poignée de nourriture dans sa bouche avide. On arrive dans le système Prima Volanti dans…maintenant !

Le mélange de couleurs typique du voyage SLM disparait instantanément, faisant place au fond étoilé plus familier. La lumière vive d'une étoile binaire éclaire ce système dont, pour le moment, seules deux planètes gazeuses sont visibles. Le relais cosmodésique secondaire situé en orbite autour d'une de ces planètes géantes git un peu sur le côté, définitivement mort. En dehors de cela, l'absence de débris dans ce système prouve que les Moissonneurs n'ont pas eu le temps d'atteindre cette colonie isolée avant leur défaite. Avec de la chance, les scientifiques se trouvent encore là, malgré les années…

Assise dans le siège du poste de communication, Yalana manipule les commandes en se renfrognant de manière bien peu rassurante.

-Je reçois un signal provenant de la troisième planète du système, annonce-t-elle. À vue de nez, il s'agit d'un signal de détresse…

Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

-Tu arrives à capter quelque chose d'autre ? j'interroge ma sœur.

-…non, désolée. Juste le signal. C'est sur une vieille fréquence de l'Alliance, toutefois. Je ne sais même pas si elle est toujours fonctionnelle.

-Ces pauvres bâtards sont probablement coupés du reste de la Galaxie depuis des années, suppose Golvag. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? L'Exodus a encore quelques heures avant d'être obligé de vider sa charge statique.

La faiblesse de la plupart des vaisseaux. À force d'accumuler de la chaleur, un vaisseau spatial doit régulièrement «vider sa charge statique» dans la magnétosphère d'une planète afin d'éviter de provoquer une surchauffe qui ferait fondre la plupart des circuits fragiles…et tuerait la totalité de l'équipage par la même occasion. Au moins, avec deux géantes gazeuses à proximité, on ne risque pas d'avoir de problème sur ce point.

La colonie de Tau Septim est en difficulté. Ils sont mon seul espoir de découvrir pourquoi j'ai ces visions et ces cauchemars. Et surtout…mon seul espoir d'y mettre fin. Faire demi-tour si près du but est donc hors de question.

Nous contournons lentement la plus grosse des géantes gazeuses, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en vue des trois planètes rocheuses en orbite proche du soleil. Un capteur nous alerte de la présence d'un vaisseau d'identification inconnue en orbite autour de Tau Septim, la troisième planète. Visiblement, les pillards ne nous ont pas encore repérés.

-Par la Déesse, je soupire, mais pourquoi il y a des problèmes partout où nous allons ?

_A. Faire atterrir l'Exodus sur Tau Septim et débarquer tous ceux qui savent se battre._

_B. Débarquer une équipe furtive avec la navette. Kaidan et Yalana._

_C. Débarquer un commando d'assaut avec la navette. Tarix et Yalana (avec Atlas)._

_D. Utiliser l'Exodus pour abattre le vaisseau inconnu._

_E. Tenter de contacter la colonie._


	5. Feu du ciel

_Nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout chaud (la correction a été faite ce matin même). Je crois que les événements de ce chapitre sont une bonne occasion de vous rappeler que les votes que vous faites ont une réelle influence sur l'histoire, et qu'il est possible que vos décisions aillent des conséquences…catastrophiques. J'espère que vous serez plus craintifs à l'avenir en faisant vos choix. Parce que je suis un sadique. :3_

**Chapitre quatrième**

**Feu du ciel**

_Secteur de la Mer des Ombres_

_Système Prima Volanti_

_24 juin 2201_

La meilleure chose à faire, j'explique à mes compagnons, c'est d'essayer de contacter la colonie. Pour ce que nous en savons, le vaisseau inconnu que nous avons été si prompts à décrire comme étant celui de pirates est peut-être ici pour apporter son aide. À mon commandement, Golvag nous rapproche lentement de Tau Septim jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche de la planète pour ouvrir un canal de transmission. Par prudence, le Butarien nous cache dans l'ombre d'une des lunes de la géante gazeuse la plus proche avant de signaler de la main que c'est bon. Sachant ce qu'elle doit faire, Yalana s'empresse de manipuler sa console et lance un appel radio.

-Ici le SSV Exodus, répondant à l'appel de détresse de la colonie Tau Septim. Vous me recevez Tau Septim ? À vous…

Des parasites s'élèvent de la console en guise de réponse. Ma sœur me regarde en haussant des épaules, puis tente une autre fréquence. Tarix se penche sur les capteurs qui commencent à afficher une silhouette de l'autre vaisseau. Avec surprise, le Turien annonce qu'il s'agit là d'un croiseur de son peuple. L'Exodus est trop loin pour que l'on puisse avoir plus de détails, mais Tarix est certain de son identification.

-Que fait un croiseur turien à l'autre bout de la Galaxie ? demande Golvag d'un air peu rassuré.

-Peut-être…avance Tarix, mal à l'aise. Peut-être s'agit-il de rebelles ? Certaines factions ont jugé acceptable de s'allier aux systèmes Terminus…du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit avant…avant…

Malgré les années, notre pauvre ami est encore mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit d'admettre qu'il a déserté l'armée turienne. Pour ce peuple militarisé, dont les enfants se font enseigner dès le plus jeune âge l'importance de ne pas laisser tomber son unité ou sa communauté, il y a très peu d'abominations pires. Conciliante, je place ma main sur son épaule et serre doucement. Tarix me regarde et sourit de l'étrange façon turienne. Puis, Yalana pousse un cri victorieux en parvenant à activer une fréquence de communication. Une voix féminine s'élève, très jeune et extrêmement paniquée.

-Ici Annalina Shepard, s'exclame la voix. Vous me recevez, Exodus ? Par la Déesse, répondez !

Shepard ? je manque de m'étrangler. Tous les occupants de la passerelle échangent un regard interloqué. Ce nom humain est connu à travers toute la Galaxie ; le commandant Shepard, premier Spectre humain, fléau des Moissonneurs…littéralement une légende vivante décrit comme un impitoyable guerrier n'ayant pas de scrupules à sacrifier mille innocents pour en sauver un million.

Yalana et moi sommes toutefois les seules à avoir remarqué un détail en particulier dans ce message : contrairement aux autres extraterrestres à bord, nos traducteurs n'ont pas eu à s'activer. Ce qui veut dire que la transmission a été donnée en langue Asari…

Il y a plus important pour le moment, je me rappelle. Écartant doucement Yalana, je réactive la communication pour contacter cette Annalina.

-Je suis Laena Vim'Dolek, je me présente. Nous avons reçu votre signal de détresse à notre entrée dans le système.

-Des Stellaires ? comprends Annalina. Pas de grade, alors vous ne pouvez pas être des soldats ou des mercenaires.

-Exact. Quelle est votre situation ?

-La colonie est attaquée ! La plupart des avant-postes extérieurs ont été bombardés depuis l'orbite, et des troupes armées ont débarqué. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

-Qui vous attaque ?

-Les Krogans !

-Quoi ? s'étonne Tarix. Les Krogans ? Du genre…des mercenaires Krogans ?

-…Non. Des troupes de la Horde Impériale. De Tuchanka !

Un frisson de crainte m'envahit. Depuis des siècles, les Krogans sont considérés comme étant une espèce violente et hautement dangereuse. Après avoir servi de troupes de choc pour le compte du Conseil, la Rébellion Krogane a forcé l'empire turien a utilisé l'un des pires crimes de guerre contre les hordes de la planète Tuchanka : le Génophage, arme biologique stérilisant presque toute la race, assurant ainsi que les Krogans ne pourraient plus combattre, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus capables de profiter de leur taux de natalité ahurissant afin de submerger leurs ennemis. Pendant longtemps, la population krogagne stagna ; puis, au plus fort de la guerre contre les Moissonneurs, le Conseil désespéré accepta de les guérir du Génophage en échange de leur assistance contre l'envahisseur. Je sais peu de choses sur ce qu'ils ont fait après la victoire ; j'ai seulement entendu parler de leur grand chef, Urdnot Wreav, et de son plan de fonder la Horde Impériale. Beaucoup craignent avec raison que d'ici une ou deux générations, la Galaxie assiste à une seconde Rébellion Krogane.

-Alerte, signale l'une des IV de l'Exodus. Vaisseau non identifié en trajectoire d'interception.

-Oulah, s'écrit Golvag en s'étouffant sur sa bouchée de Burger de Burgal. Ces fils de pute nous ont repérés ! Manœuvres évasives ! Putain de manœuvre évasive !

La passerelle tremble tandis que notre vaisseau fait un brutal demi-tour dans l'espoir de laisser la lune entre nous et le croiseur des Krogans. Les capteurs offrent désormais une meilleure image du vaisseau en question : il s'agissait effectivement d'un bâtiment turien à la base, mais les insignes de la Hiérarchie ont été sauvagement effacés de la coque pour être remplacés par des sortes de peintures de guerre tribales. Des plaques de blindage supplémentaires ont été greffées de manière peu élégante et un canon principal disproportionné jaillit de sous le ventre du vaisseau. Un croiseur est déjà un vaisseau militairement plus puissant qu'une simple frégate ; avec ce monstre géant, notre petit Exodus donne l'allure d'un jouet.

Heureusement, nous pouvons compter sur notre vitesse et notre maniabilité supérieures. Le croiseur se déplace lourdement dans l'espace, avançant résolument dans notre direction, mais je crois que nous pouvons être en mesure de…

Soudain, le vaisseau krogan vacille et disparait, distordant l'espace autour de lui. Ils viennent de passer en vitesse SLM ! Golvag pousse un juron lorsque le croiseur réapparait une seconde plus tard en plein dans notre trajectoire, nous forçant à faire une embardée pour éviter de percuter le croiseur. Une manœuvre comme celle-là serait qualifiée par n'importe quel amiral de n'importe quelle espèce comme étant suicidaire -surtout si proche d'une géante gazeuse !-, mais les Krogans l'ont fait. Pire encore, les voilà qui tournent leur canon principal vers nous, ce dernier s'illuminant d'une lueur inquiétante.

-On va mourir ! hurle Yalana en protégeant sa tête de ses bras.

L'arme électromagnétique du croiseur ouvre le feu, projetant un obus doté de la puissance d'une ogive nucléaire dans notre direction. Par réflexe, Tarix enroule ses bras autour de moi juste avant l'impact, faisant un bouclier de son corps lorsque l'Exodus est douloureusement percuté par le tir. Un bruit d'explosion retentit, l'onde de choc nous projetant tous au sol sauf Golvag qui est fermement attaché à son siège. Les lumières de la passerelle vacillent et quelques consoles explosent en prenant feu. Une alarme stridente retentit tandis qu'une IV énonce de sa voix monocorde la liste des dommages.

Nos boucliers ont encaissé la majorité des dégâts, mais pas complètement. Déjà affaibli par notre affrontement avec le vaisseau yilimite, notre réacteur à élément zéro n'a pas pu supporter un impact direct et est entré en surchauffe. Nos barrières cinétiques sont définitivement mortes, une partie du blindage sur notre flanc droit a été vaporisé et notre propre armement a été arraché par le souffle de l'explosion. Unique point positif : l'impact nous a fait bondir en avant en direction de Tau Septim, nous éloignant sensiblement du croiseur ennemi. Qui est toujours trop près. Dans l'espace, un millier de kilomètres, ça reste du corps-à-corps.

Désespéré, Golvag fait prendre à l'Exodus la direction de la colonie humaine, annonçant avec amertume qu'il va tenter un atterrissage forcé à la surface de la planète. En théorie, ce ne devrait pas être un problème, puisque les frégates sont conçues pour être capables d'atterrir sur une planète à forte gravité. Mais dans l'état de notre vaisseau, cet atterrissage pourrait bien se transformer en crash.

En entendant le Butarien parler, le visage de Laura est devenu aussi blanc que de la craie. Sur le bord de la panique, l'Humaine exige qu'on tente autre chose, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on ne mette pas pied à terre. Dans son état de panique, elle ne pense plus à l'état de l'Exodus ni au croiseur krogan décidé à nous réduire en pièces ; tout ce qui compte, c'est sa terreur irrationnelle des surfaces planétaires. Voyant que crier ne sert à rien, Laura se saisit des pans de ma combinaison et me secoue frénétiquement.

-Pitié Laena, fais quelque chose ! s'écrit Laura d'une voix aiguë. C'est dangereux en bas, tu ne comprends pas…

Je n'ai encore jamais vu notre toubib dans un tel état de panique, même lors de ses crises précédentes. Je tente de l'éloigner de moi, parce que sa poigne commence à me faire mal, mais rien n'y fait, la peur décuple ses forces. Tarix arrive alors à ma rescousse et frappe l'Humaine avec la protection du coude de son armure. Le visage crispé, j'observe la pauvre Laura tourner de l'œil et s'écrouler mollement au sol.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire ? je demande au Turien avec un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement.

-Encore quelques minutes, explique Tarix, et elle aurait fait un truc stupide et très certainement dangereux. Là au moins, elle n'est plus une menace pour personne –elle y comprit-.

L'Exodus fait une nouvelle embardée. À ce moment, Kaidan pénètre en coup de vent dans le poste de commande, les traits tirés prouvant qu'il était en train de dormir. En tant que Galarien doté d'un organisme hyperactif, Kaidan n'a guère besoin que de quatre heures de sommeil, mais sur un rythme encore basé sur celui de sa planète natale. Pour lui, nous venons d'interrompre sa nuit de sommeil.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? glapit-il en voyant Yalana achever d'éteindre un incendie à l'aide d'un extincteur. J'ai bien cru qu'on venait d'être pulvérisé, quand cette explosion m'a projeté en bas de mon lit.

-Ce destin n'est pas encore improbable, lance Golvag tandis que la planète grandit à toute vitesse à travers la baie vitrée. Entrée dans l'atmosphère…voyons comment ces fumiers de Krogans vont essayer de nous atteindre.

-Des _Krogans_ ? répète le Galarien avec horreur. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu pendant que je dormais ?

Dehors, la friction de l'air commence à soulever des gerbes de flammes autour de la coque de l'Exodus. Sans barrière cinétique, les risques de nous désagréger dans l'atmosphère deviennent soudain terriblement réels…j'ordonne à tout le monde de se diriger vers la navette et d'abandonner le vaisseau. Donner cet ordre me brise le cœur, mais même si je me suis attaché à l'Exodus, fidèle compagnon durant toutes ces années, il ne vaut pas nos vies…Kaidan est bien entendu le premier à filer vers le pont inférieur, suivit par Yalana qui annonce qu'elle va emporter son Atlas avec elle.

-Allez-y, dit Golvag sans faire mine de bouger de son poste de pilotage. S'il y a une chance de faire atterrir ce tas de ferraille, alors je vais la saisir.

-Tu plaisantes ? je rétorque. L'Exodus est foutu, et nous avec si on ne file pas maintenant !

-Partez. Moi je reste là. Je peux encore sauver ce vaisseau.

La tristesse que je perçois chez le Butarien m'ébranle au plus profond de mon être, et je réalise qu'il était encore plus attaché que nous à l'Exodus. Golvag n'abandonnera pas l'Exodus, tout comme un père n'abandonnerait pas son bébé nouveau-né. Avant de partir, je prends la peine de serrer le Butarien obèse dans mes bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance, puis je rejoins Tarix qui transporte le corps inerte de Laura sur son épaule.

Une explosion secoue le vaisseau autour de nous, renversant des caisses qui étaient pourtant fixées aux murs de la soute. Me rappelant soudain un détail, j'ordonne à Tarix de partir devant et remonte l'escalier afin de rejoindre ma cabine. La plupart de mes effets personnels jonchent le sol, mais le cube n'a pas bougé de mon coffre-fort privé. Le saisissant avec un mélange de répulsion et de méfiance, je jette l'artefact prothéen dans un sac dans lequel je glisse également une photo de Daniel. Si je laissais cet objet derrière moi, j'aurais l'impression de l'abandonner une seconde fois…

Comme je m'en doutais, Tarix m'attend avec appréhension devant l'ouverture de la navette, me faisant des signes insistants de la main pour m'inciter à me dépêcher. À côté de la navette, la silhouette massive du robot de combat Atlas que Yalana a récupérée sur la colonie dévastée de Benning. S'élevant à quatre mètres dans les airs, l'obligeant à rester incliner à cause du plafond de la soute, l'Atlas possède à la fois un lourd blindage et un armement terrifiant. À travers la vitre blindée au centre du torse de la machine de guerre, Yalana parait minuscule. L'Atlas nous fait signe de sortir immédiatement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comprenant que ma sœur va tenter d'atterrir en sautant par-dessus bord avec son robot, je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines ; l'Exodus se déplace à grande vitesse et est entouré par une couche de flammes ! Néanmoins, Tarix s'installe au poste de pilotage et fait décoller la navette. Nous jaillissons du ventre de la frégate comme un bouchon de champagne et virons aussitôt sur bâbord, histoire que l'Exodus ne nous percute pas dans sa chute. La silhouette fort amochée de notre vaisseau nous dépasse à un cheveu et tombe en direction d'une forêt.

-Je ne vois pas Yalana, je m'exclame avec angoisse. Où est-elle ?

-Les capteurs sont complètement affolés par les radiations et la chaleur dégagées par l'Exodus, répond Tarix. Impossible de…oh merde ! Par les esprits…ils sont timbrés !

Suivant sa proie avec un acharnement exagéré, le croiseur krogan vient à son tour d'entrer dans l'atmosphère de Tau Septim. Un vaisseau aussi gros ne peut pas atterrir sur une planète !

Visiblement, personne n'a songé en avertir le timonier du croiseur qui continue sa descente. Des flammes se mettent à entourer les barrières cinétiques du vaisseau krogan, formant comme une bulle infernale autour du colosse de métal. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Victime de la gravité de la planète, le croiseur se met à tomber de plus en plus vite vers la surface, ses réacteurs émettant des hurlements mécaniques stridents. Quelques explosions jaillissent de sous la coque, et même le bouclier du croiseur se met à surchauffer. Tarix s'écarte prestement de la trajectoire du vaisseau en perdition qui nous dépasse avec un grondement. Un des réacteurs est déjà la proie des flammes, à force d'avoir essayé d'arracher la lourde masse du croiseur à la gravité de la planète. Malheureusement pour lui, il est un peu tard pour ça.

Les barrières cinétiques rendent finalement l'âme et les flammes s'attaquent à la coque, grugeant peu à peu le blindage et les antennes des capteurs. Plusieurs détonations sur les flancs indiquent que l'équipage a eu la présence d'esprit de larguer les capsules de sauvetage. Aucune navette ni aucun chasseur ne décollent.

Avec un bruit de tonnerre, l'Exodus percute le sol une première fois, rebondit puis retombe au sol. Emporté par son élan, mon vaisseau glisse sur plusieurs mètres en ravageant la forêt sur son passage et en laissant un début d'incendie derrière lui. L'Exodus finit par rouler sur le flanc gauche avant de s'immobiliser dans un nuage de fumée sombre.

Si le crash de notre vaisseau est terrifiant, il n'est rien comparé à celui du croiseur krogan. Ayant dévié de sa trajectoire dans sa tentative vaine de retourner en orbite, le vaisseau ennemi évite la forêt où s'est écrasé l'Exodus et fonce jusqu'à percuter une montagne, en arrachant un pan entier au passage. Le croiseur ricoche sur la montagne et tournoie dans les airs, projetant des débris un peu partout une fraction de seconde avant d'heurter une autre montagne. Cette fois, le choc fait entrer les réserves de carburant hélium-3 en fusion et le vaisseau se transforme en une boule de feu et de métal en fusion qui part s'échouer dans un lac. La majorité de l'eau est vaporisée sous l'effet de la chaleur intense, puis le croiseur cesse enfin de bouger, achevant de se consumer.

Devant un tel déchaînement de violence pur, nous restons tous bouche bée à bord de notre frêle navette. Voir un vaisseau s'écraser sur la surface d'une planète est un spectacle à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

-C'est la merde, commente Kaidan, prononçant à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-Tarix, j'ordonne en massant mes tempes. Pose-nous quelque part.

Le Turien obéit et dirige la navette en direction d'une rangée de collines surélevée. Le paysage de Tau Septim, une planète un peu plus froide qu'un monde-Éden classique, ressemble à une région nordique avec beaucoup de neige et relativement peu de végétation, si on excepte des forêts de conifères probablement importées de la Terre. Je me rappelle que Daniel me parlait de ces arbres à aiguilles de son monde natal. L'amortisseur gravitationnel embarqué dans la navette est au point mort, ce qui indique une gravité basique, doublé d'une atmosphère à peine plus pauvre en oxygène que l'idéal recommandé. Au final, la planète après une brève et peu coûteuse terraformation humaine est aussi confortable qu'un territoire en montagne. Il en faut généralement plus pour décourager les Humains, surtout lorsqu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à gagner.

Et Tau Septim, malgré sa présence dans les systèmes Terminus, possède de nombreuses ruines prothéennes facilement accessibles sans excavation. De ce que l'ordinateur de l'Exodus savait, l'Alliance a investi beaucoup dans la recherche archéologique sur ce monde avant l'invasion des Moissonneurs.

Dès l'atterrissage, je m'empresse de sortir prendre un bon bol d'air frais. Malheureusement, les deux vaisseaux accidentés exhalent un épais nuage de fumée que l'on peut sentir jusqu'ici. Passant proche de suffoquer, je m'empresse de corriger ma respiration pour aspirer le moins de toxines possible. D'ici, on peut voir la silhouette échouée de l'Exodus au milieu de la forêt en flammes ; autour de la frégate elle-même, l'incendie est plutôt réduit, puisque la majorité des arbres ayant pu servir de combustibles ont été arrachés par l'impact. À un ou deux kilomètres de là, derrière la chaine de montagnes visible à l'horizon, la fumée signale la présence du croiseur des Krogans. Il y a fort à parier que les plaines entre l'Exodus et l'autre vaisseau ont été bombardées de capsules de secours en plus de débris. Les survivants de l'équipage ne vont sans doute pas tarder à se rassembler…

-Yalana ? j'appelle en activant mon omnitech. Si tu me reçois, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi…

Il s'écoule de longues minutes avant que je reçoive enfin une réponse. Entendre la voix de ma sœur fait bondir mon cœur de joie.

-Je vais bien…réponds ma sœur en toussant un peu. L'impact a un peu fissuré la vitre de mon Atlas, le privant de son étanchéité, mais…tout semble fonctionner. Grâce à la Déesse, le noyau à Ézo a fait son boulot. Sinon, j'aurais été réduite en bouillie.

-Où es-tu ? Nous avons atterri sur une colline à l'ouest de l'Exodus…peux-tu voir l'épave ?

-Non, mais je peux voir la fumée…à dire vrai, je suis plus proche du croiseur…oh non !

-Quoi ? Quoi ?!

-Il y a au moins quatre capsules de sauvetage intactes à proximité de ma position…l'une d'entre elles s'ouvre…il faut que je bouge avant que les Krogans ne me voient.

Le soulagement de savoir ma petite sœur en vie est remplacé de nouveau par l'inquiétude. Aussi redoutable qu'un Atlas peut être au combat, il est facile pour le pilote de se faire submerger par le nombre…surtout s'il s'agit de plusieurs Krogans, réputés être difficiles à tuer.

Je me tourne vers mes compagnons. Laura est toujours inconsciente, ce qui est sans doute mieux ainsi. Tarix est en train de s'assurer que son fusil d'assaut fonctionne bien et qu'il a une bonne réserve de cartouches thermiques, pendant que Kaidan observe le paysage avec des jumelles debout sur la carlingue de la navette.

-Tu devrais venir voir ça, me dit le Galarien.

D'une poussée biotique, je me propulse dans les airs d'un bond et me retrouve au même niveau que Kaidan. Ce dernier me tend ses jumelles et m'indique du doigt la direction où il a vu quelque chose d'intérêt.

Par-delà les pics rocheux de la toundra, des excroissances semblables à l'épine dorsale de quelque monstre géant s'avèrent être des ruines couvertes de lichens dont l'architecture est typique de celle des Prothéens. Au-delà, des structures plus récentes indiquent la présence de la colonie elle-même, à seulement une demi-heure de notre position à vol de navette. J'estime grossièrement qu'une colonie de cette taille devait abriter au moins un bon millier d'habitants, peut-être plus. Les colons se sont probablement tous agglomérés au même endroit, par commodité, comme c'est la procédure lors d'une colonisation planétaire. Ce qui n'est pas rassurant, c'est de constater que de la fumée s'élève également de là-bas.

Les Krogans ont probablement débarqué des troupes avant notre arrivée.

La radio de notre navette crachote un instant, puis la voix d'Annalina nous parvient, tandis que l'Asari tente désespérément de contacter les «survivants du crash». Devançant Tarix, je m'approche de la console et signale ma présence.

-Vous avez de la veine ! s'exclame Annalina. Quand j'ai vu le croiseur vous pourchasser, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez y passer.

Un bruit sourd retentit en arrière-plan, avant que l'Asari ne reprenne la parole.

-Je ne peux pas vous parler très longtemps, révèle-t-elle. Les Krogans sont en train de mettre le complexe de recherche sens dessus dessous pour me trouver. Si vous pouvez nous aider, vous êtes la bienvenue. Je vous laisse, je dois retrouver ma mère…

-Attend…je m'exclame.

Un moment s'écoule avant qu'un fracas ne s'élève. Puis, une voix caverneuse s'élève, probablement celle d'un des envahisseurs.

-Allo ? grogne-t-il. Vous croyez que cette garce a réussi à contacter quelqu'un ?

-Impossible, répond quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne peut avoir survécu à un tel accident.

-Rien à foutre. Trouvez-les, mais ne les tuez pas ! Le foudre de guerre les veux vivantes et en état de parler. Si vous désobéissez, je vais arracher votre colonne vertébrale de mes mains et m'en faire un collier. Et que quelqu'un me flingue cette putain de radio !

Le claquement typique d'une arme d'assaut s'élève, puis un crépitement sourd. Ce que nous venons d'apprendre est troublant, car il est peu commun pour de simples pillards, surtout des barbares krogans, de faire des prisonniers. Le plus inquiétant, c'est la présence d'un foudre de guerre, les plus redoutables combattants de cette race de guerriers. Des maîtres du combat doublés de biotiques talentueux…

Si les Krogans mettent la main sur les chercheurs avant nous, ma dernière chance de trouver des réponses à ces visions pourrait bien me filer entre les doigts…et la perte de l'Exodus s'avèrerait être un beau gaspillage.

Parlant de cela…il est possible que Golvag aille survécu au crash. Après tout, notre vaisseau ne s'est pas désintégré dans l'atmosphère, et même si le Butarien n'est pas le plus vigoureux de son espèce, il est peut-être toujours vivant, bien qu'en péril. Tout comme Yalana, perdue seule au milieu d'un champ de ruines envahit de reptiles meurtriers et probablement fous de rage. Des reptiles armés de gros flingues.

Après une rapide concertation, Kaidan serait d'avis d'aller jusqu'au bout de notre folie suicidaire et de se rendre directement jusqu'à la colonie. Avec de la chance, affirme-t-il, on peut espérer sauver quelques savants sans attirer l'attention des Krogans et du foudre de guerre. Autant Tarix est d'accord qu'il faudrait rejoindre la colonie sans tarder, le Turien croit qu'il serait intéressant d'aller fureter autour de l'Exodus, au cas où nous trouverions quelque chose à sauver. Cela nous permettrait également de nous assurer si notre timonier a réellement succombé ou pas.

Qui plus est, Yalana va probablement se diriger vers la frégate abattue, à défaut d'une meilleure destination. À condition que les survivants du croiseur ne lui mettent pas la main dessus en premier.

_A. Rejoindre la colonie sans attendre_

_B. Vérifier l'Exodus_

_C. Rechercher Yalana_

_D. Fureter autour de l'épave du croiseur des Krogans_


End file.
